Self Satisifaction, Among Other Things
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: Layla Cooper is in need of some attention...the male kind. Her mind can't help but wander as the men around her get hotter and dirtier every second of the day. What's a girl to do? This is a compilation of smut featuring the men she's lusting after. OC/Various
1. Chapter 1

_So…I can't really explain this except to say that it is a product of my very vivid imagination, lol. Awhile back I started this as a one-shot compilation story involving my OC Layla with various men from the show. My OC is one I've used in my previous smutty Rick/OC one shots, but you don't have to read those to follow this. Each chapter will be Layla with a new guy in different settings and times throughout the show. I plan to use Shane, Rick, Daryl, and Merle for these and I don't plan on using any women from the show. This is pure smut so you've been warned. Hope you guys enjoy and review!_

_Shane-A roll in the hay_

To be honest, Shane Walsh scared the fuck out of her. From the moment she'd met him back at the quarry he'd intimidated her with his dark eyes, southern voice, and killer body. He practically had her throwing her panties at him. Of course, he didn't know she existed. He was hung up on Lori and then just last week she'd heard that he and Andrea had hooked up while looking for Sophia. She'd been jealous of both women. He was so her type it was almost ridiculous. Tall, dark, and handsome. Wouldn't you know she'd finally met her type and it was during the end of the fucking world? He seemed like such the alpha male and she practically salivated in his presence. It was pathetic really, but she'd done nothing but act as if he had no effect on her. There'd never been any reason for Layla and Shane to have long conversations. They're moments together added up to all of three maybe four words being said.

She blew a dark strand of hair that'd escaped the confines of her ponytail from her eyes. It was hot outside. She was in the barn tending to the horses like she'd volunteered to do. She'd been thinking about Shane and the complete state of arousal she seemed to be in when around him when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She jumped and clutched at her chest when she turned around and saw the devil himself staring at her. He stood there in the door way. His imposing figure was blocking up much of the path. His head was shaved and she'd found herself missing the dark locks he'd had before. He wore a brown, short sleeved shirt with tan army pants and those leather boots he always wore. Just looking at him had her heart beating a little faster.

"Scared ya?" He asked teasingly. He was smirking at her and she hated that she probably reminded him of a prepubescent teenage girl rather than a thirty year old woman. She moved the dark hair that had fallen into her face and laughed, trying to seem nonchalant about his unexpected presence.

"A little." He nodded and licked his lips and Layla immediately averted her emerald eyes. She clung to the feed bucket she was holding and struggled to make her voice sound normal.

"Can I help you with something Shane?"

He seemed confused by her question. Layla thought it was a fair one. He'd never searched her out before. They never had any business together.

"I'm hurt Layla." He placed a hand over his hard chest and showed mock hurt on his face. Layla rolled her eyes. He may be cute, but flattery never did much for her even before the world went to shit.

"I'm sure." She'd said the words without thinking. They'd just come out along with the incredulous snort. She'd realized too late that perhaps she'd end up offending him, but when she met his eyes she could see he was still smirking at her.

"Ya mad at me girl?" Shane spoke in a way that was purely him. The words would've sounded redneck and plain stupid coming from anyone else, but from him they sounded cute. Layla quirked an eyebrow up at him and tried to see if she could read what he was up to. He only kept that same smirk on his face as he watched her in return.

"Why would I be?" Layla had meant her question to be more rhetorical, but he'd answered anyway and what he'd said had her dropping the feed bucket to the ground in shock.

"Because I haven't fucked you yet."

Layla felt goose bumps pimple onto her skin despite the warm weather. She met his eyes. She'd surely heard him wrong, but he was still just smirking at her. She watched as he moved closer to her and kick the feed bucket that now lay on the ground out of the way. She screamed at herself to move away, but she was paralyzed. He hovered over her, his dark eyes devouring her body. She felt a chill go through her and she thought about if she'd told anyone she was out here.

"W-what are you doing Shane?" She cursed herself for her words being shaky. He licked his lips again as he let his eyes drift to the front opening of her shirt.

"I think it's pretty obvious, don't you?" He snickered and she forced herself to hold his gaze that was now boring into her eyes. "What makes you think I want this?" She asked with more confidence than she felt. He laughed at her this time. She savored that sound and yet she found herself wanting to knee him in the crotch for getting enjoyment at her expense.

"I don't have to think anythin'. I've seen you. Seen the way you look at me. I'm not blind. Just thought I'd help you out is all. I'd be a fool not to."

His eyes visually devoured her body and she felt naked under his heated gaze. He'd spoken with a smug look plastered on his face. Layla felt her blood boil at his arrogant comments. Okay, so she'd probably stared at him for a few seconds longer than what was necessary, but she'd thought she'd done a pretty good job of hiding her desire. She knew she didn't particularly like Shane. He was slowly going crazy and he was a little too intense for her at times, but he was a hell of a thing to look at. It was the end of the world and her lack of sex was causing her to be careless in her lusting. It had nothing to do with Shane, or Rick, or Daryl who she'd also looked at from time to time. It boiled down to the simple fact that she needed a hard dick to sit herself on and get hers.

"You're quite a smug son of a bitch, aren't ya Walsh?" Layla took pleasure in seeing his eyes shift and narrow at her words. She crossed her arms under her chest and waited for him to recover from her unexpected surge of assuredness.

"I got a right to be, don't I?" His voice was lower and the lightness was gone. Layla found herself not wanting to do this. He was playing games. He knew he had something he could give her. Dangling water in front of a man dying of thirst. He was being a complete asshole and she wanted nothing to do with him. She moved to walk around him, but his large arm came out to stop her. She let fire dance in her eyes as she pinned him with a hard stare. He stared at her right back, almost menacingly.

"Move." Layla said with ice dripping from her tone. He shook his head at her and settled himself between her and the exit.

"I can't do that darlin'."

Layla ignored him and turned around to exit the barn through the back. He spun her around so fast her head spun with the force of it. He pulled her body to his and she felt the hardness of his muscles beneath her. She grasped at his biceps to steady herself, but pulled away once she gained her footing.

"I don't have time for this Shane. Why don't you go find Lori or Andrea?" Layla wanted to take back the words as soon as she saw what they did to him. His whole body tensed and his eyes, if at all possible, seemed to grow darker. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He advanced on her and pinned her against one of the stalls. Layla's breathing grew shallower and her heart raced as he trapped her with his arms and body.

"Cuz I don't want 'em. I want you Layla." His words were low and deliberate as he buried himself in her hair and neck. She heard him inhale and brush his lips lightly over her pulse point. She fought with the sensations he was awakening in her body. It was no use. She could feel the fire spread before she could put it out.

"Why? Why now?" She'd managed to get out. His mouth was by her ear now and she heard the low chuckle fan across her skin.

"It's always been there. You've just seemed dead set on ignorin' me. Got tired of waitin' around."

"You mean you got bored with your other pieces of ass."

His hips thrust into hers and she bit her lip to keep the moan from releasing itself. She felt one of his hands dance lightly across her chest and immediately her body responded. She unintentionally pushed her chest further into his touch. He moved his hand away, ignoring her body's pleas and moved to the hem of her white t-shirt. His fingers moved under the fabric and barely caressed the skin of her stomach and hip. It'd been so long since she'd felt a man's hands on her. It felt intoxicating.

"Call it what ya want Layla. We're both givin' each other what we want. What's wrong with that?"

His eyes were back to being locked on hers as his hand continued to venture further up her shirt. His hips were still pressed to hers and she could definitely feel his arousal.

"I'm not a cheap whore. You can't just decide to use me."

He ignored her as his hand undid the button on her jeans and ventured below the denim. She didn't stop him. All the things she was saying to him were true, but her body was being a traitorous bitch and loving every second of it.

"No?" He asked, already knowing the answer. To prove his point, he plunged a thick finger under her panties and into her heat. Layla moaned at the intrusion. She immediately gripped his arm and closed her eyes. At the same moment, Shane let his head fall to her shoulder and curse. "Shit…" He drew out with a long breath. "You're soaked darlin'."

She realized he was as caught off guard as she was. She didn't know she'd been that turned on, but she couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed.

"It's been awhile." Layla said by way of explanation, trying to make it seem like it wasn't him that had that effect on her.

"We can fix that. Just say the word."

His finger hadn't moved inside of her and she found herself wanting to roll her hips to feel the friction. She needed him to move, but he was refusing. She met his eyes and could tell he already knew what she was thinking. She wanted this. There was no point in denying that. This situation was already too out of control for either of them to back away and they both knew that.

Layla felt herself squeeze around his finger and heard him groan in response. He wanted this just as badly as she did. This was her chance. This was her chance to get the good fuck she wanted and needed and go about her merry way. She mentally screamed "fuck it" and pulled Shane's head down to her lips. It was as she'd imagined he'd be. His kisses were passionate, hungry, but there was gentleness to them as well. She let her hands roam his muscled back and shaved head as he pulled his hand from her pants and did the same to her. His large, calloused hands were everywhere. In her long, dark hair. Grasping at her breasts through her t-shirt. Squeezing her ass. He moved his mouth to her neck and bit and licked at the skin there. Layla looked around; suddenly aware they were in the open. She pushed him away lightly, but he was permanently attached to her cleavage at that moment.

"Shane, Shane…we can't do this here. Anyone could see."

"So." He answered.

Layla moved so that he had to loosen his grip on her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the last stall. It was empty, but a hay bale sat in the corner. She opened the door and pulled him inside with her and latched the stall back. Before she could turn around to face him, he was already pressed against her from behind. His hands were grabbing her ass and pushing into her, letting her feel what she was doing to him. Layla reached out for the stall door and rested her hands there as her head rolled back to rest on his chest. He kissed her neck and she pushed into him in return. She was rewarded with a growl. The sound turned her on even more, if possible. She felt his hands latch onto her ponytail roughly. She gasped as his lips disappeared from her neck and were replaced by his teeth. He was biting down on the skin of her neck and he wasn't being gentle. She could already feel the red marks start to pepper her skin. His tongue danced across the places his teeth had been and she moaned as his other hand cupped her breast. His grip on her hair loosened and she felt her ponytail come undone as he released it from the confines of the holder.

Layla turned in his arms suddenly and pushed her body into his. She pulled his mouth back down to hers as they consumed each other. She let her hands roam over the hard planes of his chest down to the buttons of his pants. She felt him jerk as she reached her hand inside and made contact with his hot, pulsing hardness. He pulled his mouth from hers and grunted viciously as she continued to smooth her small hand over his rather large dick. She took the opportunity to attach her lips to his neck and bit the stubbled flesh. She felt him jerk again and suddenly his hand was gripping her wrist, halting her actions.

"Ya gonna have to stop or we'll be done before we get started."

His voice was thick and low with lust and want. Layla only nodded as he pulled her back to his mouth. She felt him start to push her backwards and then suddenly make contact with the hay bale in the corner of the room. His large hands raised her body to sit her atop the dried grass. It was itchy and uncomfortable, but the pleasure far outweighed the discomfort. His hands met the end of her shirt and pushed it up and over her head with their lips barely separating. Her bra was discarded next and she moaned aloud as his lips met her naked flesh. It felt amazing. She couldn't remember feeling this alive before having sex. If he worked her just right, he'd have her coming in a matter of seconds without penetration.

The sharp bite of his teeth against her nipple made her whimper and she gripped his shoulders in retaliation. Her nails dug into the material of his shirt and she moved her hands to remove the offending garment. He got the hint and allowed her to pull his shirt up and over his head. His chest and abs were something to be admired. The minute his shirt had cleared his head, Layla was kissing, licking, biting, caressing his hard muscled skin.

"Fuck girl."

His hand was laced into her hair and his grip was getting increasingly tighter as she continued to assault his naked chest. Her hands moved to the waistband of his pants and pushed them and his boxers down his legs. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the picture he made. She moved and started to pull herself off the hay bale when Shane stopped her.

"I wanna taste you. Please…" She begged unabashedly. She'd probably be embarrassed about it later, but right now she wanted to suck Shane Walsh off. Her hand had travelled down his chest and lightly stroked him as she pleaded with him to let her have her way. She watched with female pride as he gulped and closed his eyes and then a low groan emitted from his throat. She took that as her cue and shifted herself to her knees in front of him. Layla wasted no time in devouring him. Her lips and tongue competed for dominance as she alternated licking and sucking. His hands were back in her hair and she could feel his struggle to not force her to take more of him. She gave into his silent plea and let him hit the back of her throat.

"Oh shit…" He groaned as she took him in deeper and deeper. Suddenly, she was pulled up off the ground and turned to face the hay bale. She felt his hands hurriedly removing her pants and panties as he pushed her against the hay. Without preamble, Shane thrust into her hard and fast. They both moaned and he stayed unmoving in her for a moment as they both caught their breaths. She felt his head drop to her naked back and she wiggled against him, asking him to move.

"God, you're tight girl."

Layla felt herself become wetter at his words. She involuntarily squeezed her muscles around him and he jerked suddenly. He began to thrust again, lazy but forceful. Each time he slid himself back into her it was punctuated. Layla felt her legs start to go weak as his hard body collided with hers. The pleasure was immeasurable. She gripped the hay beneath her and pulled it out in pieces as he pounded into her. His pace was quickening, but not at all fast enough for Layla.

"Shane…please."

Again she begged and she felt him slow instead. She knew he'd be smirking, but she didn't much care. He'd gotten laid since the end of the world. She hadn't and she was dying for a release.

"Wha'dya need girl? Hmm?"

His mouth was by her ear as he whispered and then lightly bit her lobe. She pushed against him again and squeezed her muscles, locking him inside her. His head hit her shoulder and a moan fell from his lips.

"Faster asshole." This time she made her words forceful and deliberate. He regained his composure and laughed darkly. Goosebumps pimpled her skin and she steadied her arms underneath her.

"Hold on then."

His hands gripped her hips tightly as he pounded into her at a much faster rate than before. Her whole body was vibrating as he thrust into her. His hand was back in her hair and pulling it as she moaned at the pleasure/pain combination.

"Oh god…"

Her orgasm rocked through her body like a tidal wave. Lights burst behind her lids and her toes curled underneath her. A feeling of euphoria swept through her whole body as she stiffened and then went lax against the hay. Shane slowed his thrusts and palmed her ass as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Not done yet girl."

His tone was teasing, but she knew he wasn't kidding. He pulled out of her and she felt the loss immediately. She didn't have time to dwell on it before he spun her around and hauled her in his arms. Layla's legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he moved them so that her back was up against the stall wall. His cock was wet and pressing against her as he sucked and marked her on the top of her right breast. She felt him shift as he struggled to enter her while still holding her body.

"You're gonna have to slip me in darlin'."

His voice was softer and gentler this time and Layla felt her arousal come back full swing. She moved her hand in between them and shifted easily so that she now mounted him. They both sighed at the joining of their bodies and Shane wasted no time in pushing up and inside her again in a steady pattern. She could already feel his back start to tense and she moved her hand to where they were joined and sped up her climax. Her finger was soaked and she moaned at the animalistic hunger of their coupling. She let her hand drop farther down and she was able to stroke Shane as he plunged in and out of her.

"I'm gonna have to pull out." Shane pointed out as the chords in his neck started to tighten, signaling his impending release. Layla shook her head and continued to stroke the both of them.

"No, I'm still on birth control."

Her voice matched his. It was strangled and hurried and oozed sex. She felt Shane hesitate and she brought her finger up from between their bodies to his mouth. He stared at her for a moment before his eyes flickered and he greedily accepted her finger. They both moaned as he lazily licked her finger clean and released it from his lips.

"Mmm…heaven."

Layla tightened her legs around his waist at his words and pulled him deeper inside her. A full on blaze was burning inside her now. She let her lips fall to his ear as he continued to pump into her.

"Come inside me Shane."

She felt more than saw the implication of her words as his body pumped rapidly into her and suddenly tensed. Layla dug her nails into his back as he gave a few more hard thrusts and came inside her. His release triggered another for her and she whimpered as she felt him fill her up. He groaned, nearly a yell as he emptied himself inside her. They both clung to each other as they allowed their racing hearts to steady.

Shane pulled out of Layla and gently set her back on the ground. They both got dressed in silence as they moved around the empty stall that now smelled of sex. Layla found her pony tail holder, but pocketed it instead of using it. She knew she would have some questionable marks on her neck and she needed to cover them until they disappeared. She chanced a look at Shane and noticed he was lacing up his boot. His dark eyes caught hers and he smirked. He stood and walked over to her, towering above her.

"Had fun. Lemme know if you need my help again."

Layla said nothing as he moved past her and out of the stall. She released a breath and slumped against the wall. She was already regretting what they'd done, but she wouldn't dwell on it. It was the end of the world and she was a single woman. If she wanted to be fucked, then by golly she had the right. She straightened her clothes and made her way out and into the camp to join the others.

Rick was the person she saw first and she smiled politely as she walked by him. He nodded in return, but called out to her when they'd already passed each other. She turned and he walked up to her with a glint of humor in his eyes. Layla found it to be contagious and smiled foolishly back at him. His hand reached out towards her hair and she felt her nerves start to take over. A chuckle erupted from his mouth as he pulled hay from her hair. He looked at her questioningly and she shrugged in return as she grabbed the hay from him.

"New look?" He questioned teasingly. Layla bit her lip and felt a new brazen attitude take hold of her. She let her eyes dance in amusement and started to walk backwards and away from Rick.

"Took a roll in the hay is all." She smirked and winked at Rick's confused face and continued on back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the latest one shot featuring my main man Rick Grimes. One of the Dixon brothers will be next, but I'm not sure on which one yet so stayed tuned. Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this update. This topic's been done before, but I figured I could put my own spin on it. I wrote this one from more of Rick's POV instead of Layla's so hopefully that's not confusing to anyone. Let me know what you think!_

_Rick-Nocturnal Creatures_

He'd said he could smell her before he even set eyes on her. Her arousal was so evident his nostrils had picked up the scent like a bloodhound. He couldn't sleep and felt restless from the day's chores. He was walking the rows of cells, making sure everyone and everything was safe and accounted for. Her cell had a thin sheet as a make shift door and an edge of the sheet had fallen to reveal her in bed. The moon casted a blue-gray tint to the cell and he could just make out her form under the worn blankets. He made no immediate observations and continued to move along when he'd heard the smallest of moans penetrate the silent night air. It was so faint he thought perhaps he'd been mistaken, but when he heard another he knew it was reality.

He'd stopped moving and focused on hearing that sound again. At first he was afraid it was a sound made in pain or fear, but upon hearing the sound again and combining it with that distinct sweet smell he knew what it was and who it was coming from. He stepped back into the shadows and watched through the thin sheet and cell bars as if he were a predator stalking its prey. She was barely moving, but he could see she was on her back and her hands were plunged under the blanket on top of her. He could see the slightest movement coming from under the fabric. As he watched her, his suspicions were confirmed as one of her hands removed themselves from the blanket and palmed one of her clothed breast. He turned away. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He knew this was wrong. It was invasive and slightly perverted. He made a move to walk away, but something stopped him. She sighed, loudly and with a hint of irritation. He froze as he saw her eyes open and she started to shift the blankets off her form. He felt the panic rise up inside him and struggled to form a logical excuse as to why he was loitering outside her cell with a severe hard on. He didn't want to embarrass her or himself, but at this point he didn't see any way around it.

She got up from her bunk and adjusted her black tank top and grey sweats. He watched as she pushed her long, dark hair out of her face and moved to put on her boots. He took that as his chance to get away and moved along the wall in the dark, careful to not make a sound. He realized he wouldn't make it back to his cell before she came out of hers. He decided to turn around and act as if he was just now walking the row of cells. Just as he did, she came out of her cell with a flashlight. They both locked eyes and stared at each other as the seconds passed by. They moved closer together so as not to disturb the others and spoke in whispers.

"I was just checkin' on everyone. Couldn't sleep." He provided by way of explanation. She nodded and wrapped her arms around her form, looking as if she was suddenly very aware that her tank top did little to conceal her bra underneath. He'd already taken notice to that fact. "Yeah me either. I was gonna go use the bathroom." She waved the flashlight and her hunting knife that he hadn't noticed was clutched in her other hand. "I'll go with ya. Not a good idea to go alone." He suggested. She was already shaking her head before he could get the last of his sentence out. "You don't have to Rick. I'll be fine."

"It's alrigh'. I want to."

She conceded and they both started to walk out of the cell block and into the tombs. They said nothing as they walked together. He'd been able to get his hard on to go down, but it was by no means gone. He didn't understand why he'd insisted on going with her. The things he was thinking were beyond what he felt he could offer her, but he found himself wanting to. Like her, he wanted a release. He wanted to feel again. His head and heart weren't in the right space for that, but his body was screaming at him to do something about it. He felt the self doubt creep in. He didn't know if she wanted him. He wasn't confident in that fact. He couldn't just pounce on her and expect her to reciprocate. He'd always noticed her, of course he had, but what the fuck could he do? He lost his wife. He had a son and infant to look after, not to mention this group.

His thoughts ceased as they came to the doors of the bathrooms. She looked over to him expectantly and he immediately found his voice again. "I'll wait out her for you. Yell if ya need me." She only smiled in return and disappeared behind the large double doors. He leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He made sure to listen for any unusual sounds as he waited for her to finish up. Suddenly, the door opened and Layla's body filled the space. She only stuck her head out and turned to meet his questioning gaze.

"I'm gonna hang out here. You can go on back." She offered no other words of explanation and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Everythin' alrigh'?" It was dark, but he could make out that she suddenly seemed embarrassed. She shrugged and looked down as she spoke. "Girl stuff." She said and he found himself not believing her. She went to shut the door but he put his hand against the wood and stopped its movement. She snapped her eyes up to meet his. She was hiding something and he had a feeling he knew what it was. "I don't really feel comfortable leavin' you down here alone Layla. Ya sure everythin's alrigh'? Nothin' I can help you with?" He'd meant to use those words and he watched as her eyes studied his face in the dark, trying to decipher if she'd heard him correctly. He'd made his voice significantly lower and he noticed she was fidgeting with the end of her tank top.

"I don't think this is anything you could help me with Rick."

"Is it about why you can't sleep?" He asked suddenly. She bit her lip and he could tell she was both nervous and uncomfortable. She shrugged her shoulders again and avoided his gaze.

"Sort of."

He supposed it was her clear display of nerves and evident arousal that made him surge with confidence. He'd known Layla for awhile now and she was by no means a shy woman. She spoke her mind when she felt like it, but wasn't aggressive or abrasive about it. He'd liked that about her. He respected that. So seeing her like this was new to him and he admittedly reveled in it. She was a beautiful woman and he couldn't fight his basic primal instinct of wanting to use her body. He let his eyes go down to the hint of cleavage that was showing from the top of her tank top, but he hadn't been quick enough. He'd met her eyes again and something had shifted in the air around them. She was watching him closely and he knew she could feel it too.

He moved closer to her and lowered his head down towards her. She made no movements, but just watched him as her breathing quickened. "Are you lyin' to me?" He asked. She was caught off guard and didn't answer for a long moment. When she did her voice was just a whispered breath. "Why would I lie?" He moved his mouth towards her ear and hovered just above the skin there. "I saw you." He stated simply. He felt her shiver and tense at his words. She pulled away from him and studied his expression. He remained serious, never breaking eye contact with her.

When she moved and took a step into the bathroom he made his move. He lunged at her and pulled her to him. She went to protest, but he covered his mouth over hers before she could. She didn't respond to him and he found himself kissing her harder. Layla pulled her mouth away from his and tried pushing him back. He ignored her. Her voice cut through the empty halls as he kept his lips attached to her neck. "Rick! What're you doing?" Her voice was low, but frantic. He pulled himself away from her reddening neck and brought his lips back to hers. This time she responded as tongues soon started to clash. They both pulled away when the need for air became overwhelming. He moved her fully into the bathroom and he followed so the doors could shut behind them. She'd distanced herself from him slightly and he moved to pull her to him again. She put her hand up to defer his advance. "What are you doing Rick?" Her voice was calmer now as she brushed some of her hair out of her face. He stepped towards her and she took a small step back. He kept advancing on her until her back met the wall. Her eyes told Rick everything he needed to know. She wanted this. There was no fear in her eyes. He buried himself into her neck again and trapped her with his arms against the wall.

"I can smell you Layla." He emphasized his point by inhaling deeply against her skin. He met her eyes and she looked stunned. He lowered his lips to brush slightly against hers as he spoke. "I could smell you in your cell. Then I heard you, and then I watched you. Now I want to feel you. Taste you." His mouth was near her ear again and he let one of his hands skim across her breasts as his tongue darted out to taste the skin of her neck. He bit the spot lightly and he heard her moan loudly.

"But won't this mess things up?" Her voice was strained as she spoke and he continued his ministrations with his hands and mouth all over her body. "Not tonight. Don't think." He demanded. She needed no more convincing. Her hands were suddenly roaming all over his body as they met in a series of heated kisses. He pushed her into the wall with his hips and they both moaned at the contact. Without warning he let his hand wander down to the waistband of her sweatpants and dive underneath the fabric. He was met with warm, smooth skin all the way to his destination. She wore no underwear and he felt his pants get impossibly tight at the discovery. He immediately added two fingers to her dripping heat and she automatically pulled away from his mouth and cried out at the intrusion.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken control of a woman like this, maybe never he thought. It was beyond anything he could grasp and he felt as if he was having an outer body experience. His lust was taking over and it was all consuming as he helped himself to the woman before him. She was putty in his hands as he worked her over. She grabbed and tugged at him as she writhed with pleasure from his ministrations. He wanted to make her cry out. He wanted her to call out his name and beg for him.

"Is this what you were gonna do to yourself Layla?" He asked as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. She bit her lip and moaned, but didn't answer. He pressed his thumb roughly against her and the action caused her cry out. "Was it?" He asked again. This time she answered him. "Yes." She said breathlessly. He felt her hand reach out and start to stroke his hard on and he jerked within the confines of his jeans. He suddenly pulled his hand out of her sweats and tasted his fingers coated in her juices. She watched as he licked them clean and he fought back a smirk when he noticed her squeeze her thighs together. He lifted her tank top up and she helped him take it off along with her bra and sweatpants. He remained clothed as he pulled her to him again and led her to a shower bench. He made her sit down as she looked up at him questioningly. He lowered himself to his knees in front of her and took her legs in his hands. He was assaulted with the scent of her and he wasted no time in delving into her folds.

She clawed at his back and pulled at his hair as he assaulted her with his mouth and tongue. He slowly licked her and observed the way she had her head thrown back in pleasure and her arms shook with the weight of holding herself up. Her perfect breasts heaved with heavy breaths as the heels of her feet dug into his back urging him deeper inside of her. He gave in to her requests and slid his fingers back inside of her. Her climax was sudden and powerful as she shook around him. She was sobbing in pleasure as the waves rolled over her. He pulled away when she'd stopped shaking and stood up to remove his shirt, pants, and shoes. She only watched as he undressed, waiting for what he wanted from her next. He pulled her off the bench and sat in the spot she'd occupied. He started to stroke himself as Layla stood in front of him. He watched her eyes trail down his body to his dick and he felt himself twitch in response. He worked himself the way he always did. Slow and steady at first. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling and Layla's heated gaze. He opened his eyes suddenly when he felt a smaller hand join his. Layla was on her knees in front of him now. Her small hand was stroking him lightly and her mouth encased the tip of him. He groaned aloud and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. It had been years since he'd had a decent blow job. He moved his hand away and let her take the lead. Her hand and mouth worked in unison as she increased her movements. He felt the smallest amount of liquid at the tip and he'd opened his eyes just in time to see Layla hungrily lick it away. He jerked in her mouth and couldn't help himself from tangling his hands in her dark tresses.

Her mouth was pure bliss. He could feel his end nearing, but he didn't want it to end this way. He had to be inside her. He roughly pulled her up and met her in a harsh kiss. Their naked chests met and he growled low in his throat at the contact. He heard her whimper when he bit her lip gently. They broke apart and Rick wasted no time in standing up and pulling her with him.

"Wrap your legs around me." He husked out. Layla complied and let him pick her up as she wrapped herself around his waist. He felt his eyes nearly roll with pleasure when their lower regions met. Both were beyond ready for a release. He walked them back to the wall and pressed her up against it as he bit and kissed her naked chest. He felt her line herself up with his arousal and he paused before he plunged into her.

"I'll have to pull out."

"Please..." She pleaded breathlessly. He immediately thrust into her and he let his head fall to her shoulder as she moaned, loudly. He kissed his way up to her ear and bit her lobe roughly.

"You gotta to be quiet Layla."

She nodded mutely as she struggled to move and create friction between them. Rick gave in to her impatience and pounded into her relentlessly. This was no time to go slow and steady. They both needed this release and it needed to be rough and powerful. He felt her nails dig into his back and he groaned at the pain that radiated off his skin.

"Rick."

His name sounded so good flowing off her lips and he thrust harder into her to hear her say it again. She felt so good around him. She felt warm and tight as she pulled him further inside of her. He could feel her walls fluttering slightly and he moved away from the wall and carried her back to the bench. He laid her down and watched himself continue to disappear inside her. He let his hands grasp at her breasts as he sucked viciously at her neck. He felt her clutch him tightly and he cursed at the sensation. He watched as she came with such a force he'd thought her back would snap. She was practically sobbing as wave after wave of her climax washed over her. He could see and feel her release around her thighs and coating him. He groaned at the smell and the fact that he'd done that to her. He'd been the one to make her come like that. He couldn't help the male pride that soared through him. Watching her through hooded lids come down from her high had his release taking him unexpectedly. He hastily pulled out of her and finished all over Layla's naked form. He could hear her moan as he let his seed spill onto her milky skin.

He collapsed on top of her and they both struggled to get their breathing under control. He moved off of her and over to the pile of towels in the corner. He grabbed a clean one and wiped himself off. He went to Layla, still laid out on the bench and cleaned her up as well. He saw her blush and he smirked at the unnecessary response.

"Thanks." She said shyly. He nodded, not trusting his voice and gathered up hers and his clothes. They both got dressed in silence. When they were both back to normal, essentially, they walked out of the showers together and back towards the cell block. Rick stopped her just outside the cell block and whispered lowly to her. "You should sleep fine now. Night." He moved past her and into his own cell. Layla stood dumfounded for a moment before she walked to her own cell and did exactly what he'd said. Slept. Peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

_I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter so here it is, lol. The ideas for this series are just flowing! I'm surprised b/c I usually get writer's block fairly easy, lol. Anyways, Daryl Dixon decided to make an appearance first. I had some trouble writing Daryl since he's such a complex character on the show. Hopefully my interpretation is close or at least believable, lol. Merle will be next and after that I'm not sure who I'll pick up with. These aren't going to be in any type of order, just whoever wants to be written first. Thanks to those of you once again who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Without further ado, I present my first ever Daryl smut piece. Enjoy and review!_

_Daryl-Now We're Even_

Layla opened the side door of the storage unit quietly as she peeked inside. There it was. Merle's motorcycle. Daryl stored it in this garage unit on the side of the prison. She'd snuck in here a dozen of times to just admire the thing. Her dad had one when she was a kid and she liked to think she was back home and still eight years old. She used to sneak into her father's workshop and watch him work for hours on his bike. It was homesickness. It was nostalgia and while she knew none of that was coming back, she liked to pretend, if only for a little while.

She wasn't sure why she snuck into the unit. She knew Daryl probably wouldn't care as long as she didn't touch anything. She supposed it reminded her more of her childhood when she did it this way. She left the door ajar so that some light could leak through and admired the bike. It was nice, but not nearly as nice as her father's had been. She felt the need to sweep her hand along the seat and gave into temptation. Suddenly, the door was wide open and Daryl was in the doorway. Layla jumped and quickly pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned. They locked eyes and she waited for the impending lecture she was surely going to get from the younger Dixon about people leaving his shit alone.

"You scared the shit out of me Daryl!" She grasped at her chest for effect and laughed towards the end to let him know she'd meant no harm. He stayed unmoving. Daryl unnerved her, but not in a scary way. He was unpredictable and that pissed her off. She didn't know what she'd get with him. Some days he was nice, other days he was a Grade A jackass. Today…well she was about to find out.

"What'cha doin' in here?"

His voice was low and raspy and calm for the most part. Layla cleared her throat and shook her head at the silliness of her intrusion.

"Just wanted to look. My dad had one. Memories I guess."

Her sentences were broken, but he got the message. Hell, Daryl spoke with one worded answers most of the time. He nodded, but said nothing else. He walked the rest of the way in and the door went back to being slightly ajar. Layla fidgeted nervously. Daryl didn't talk much and she wasn't a chatterbox, but people who were as silent as he was made her nervous. People who were that quiet were always thinking and that wasn't always a good thing.

"I used to ride with my dad all the time. I loved it as a kid. I became more of a chicken shit as I got older though."

She noticed a small smirk break out onto his lips at her words and she smiled. She looked back to the bike as he stood next to her.

"I still love to look at 'em though. I always wondered what it would be like to have sex on one."

She was only half serious and was expecting Daryl to scoff at her or become embarrassed, but he did neither. Everyone knew Daryl was the skittish type, especially around women. As long as she'd known Daryl he'd been a silent jackass, but she had a great amount of respect for him. He was smart and knew how to survive. The only thing about Daryl that didn't add up to her was his behavior around women. He seemed shy and awkward. His image suggested the contrary, but she'd been able to embarrass him and have him grumble away from her more times than she could count. He was a walking contradiction and it confused her.

In response to her comment he just smirked and chuckled. She watched him intently as he stared at the bike. She realized he must've been thinking about a memory and she found herself smiling in return.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked bravely. She didn't really expect him to answer, but he did. "Just thinkin' about the time I caught Merle havin' sex on this thing. Damn near gave me a heart attack."

Layla pictured it in her head and laughed at the sight of a younger Daryl catching his older brother bending a girl over the bike and having his way with her. She couldn't imagine how he reacted and laughed at the prospect of Daryl running away from the embarrassing scene.

"What did you do?"

"It was dark outside and I was comin' outta the house. I was gonna go back to my room, but I ended up just watchin'. Learned some things." His voice was always rough, but there was something different about it as he talked. Layla watched as he pulled a cigarette and lighter from his pocket and lit the stick at the end of his lips. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly made Daryl sexy to her in that moment. He was a good looking guy with a great body, but his attitude had always put her off. At the moment, his attitude was working in his favor. The cigarette and the thought of Daryl watching two people have sex to get pointers was kind of an irresistible combination. Outwardly, Layla remained unaffected by his words, but inside she was heating up at a ridiculously fast rate.

"Really? Like what?" She asked teasingly. She didn't know if he was serious or not so she decided to be as flippant as possible with the conversation.

"Like the key to havin' sex on a bike is the right position." He puffed out with a swirl of smoke. He was still staring at the bike while Layla couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Did you ever try it yourself?"

He shook his head at her question and put out his cigarette as his blue eyes met hers. "Never got a chance."

It was weird what was happening between them. Layla had placed Daryl in the "forever friend zone" and now they were in a dimly lit space talking about sex. She didn't know how she felt about that. Her body was responding on its own accord, while her mind was screaming questions at her.

The air was silent as they thought about what was happening. It was obvious this conversation could take a certain turn, but neither knew for sure if they wanted it to go there. It was the end of the world and having sex was a luxury these days, but it could also turn into a death wish. It was something that couldn't be taken lightly anymore. Layla figured he was baiting her and she couldn't resist nibbling at it. She had to know if he was serious or not and if he was…well she'd get a ride alright.

"You still owe me, ya know?"

She'd saved his life a couple weeks ago on a run. He'd been distracted by a walker in front of him and hadn't noticed the one edging up from behind. Layla had reacted in just enough time so Daryl would not have a gaping wound in his neck. He'd only nodded his thanks to her and a silent look of gratitude was all that was done about her act of bravery.

Daryl only grunted in response to her inquiry. He wasn't looking at her anymore and she figured he wasn't at all interested in her like she thought. His eyes were back on the bike. She sighed and decided to go find Beth and help with Judith. She started to move towards the door when Daryl's hand shot out and gripped her arm. The skin on skin contact was not something she was used to from him and she felt a pang of shock. He wasn't holding her tight, but his grip was strong. Layla didn't struggle or say anything. She trusted this man and he had no reason to want to hurt her.

"I owe you a ride."

A shiver ran through her at his innuendo and she forced herself to meet his eyes. The blue orbs were staring at her through strands of dark brown hair and she unconsciously licked her lips. She watched as his gaze travelled to her lips at the action and she felt herself being pulled closer to his form.

It happened before she could even comprehend it. Their lips were smashed together in a mix of passion and trepidation. Daryl was a good kisser. He didn't try to overpower her. They moved in a synchronized rhythm as if they'd been doing this for years. His bare arms encircled her waist and she was, not for the first time, grateful he ripped the sleeves off most of his shirts. She let her hands roam across the muscles in his arms until they landed on his broad shoulders. They didn't give themselves time to stop and think about what they were doing. Their bodies moved on their own accord.

Layla felt his hands on her face first, then in her hair, and finally skimming the outline of her body. There were no nerves or shyness from Daryl. He clearly knew what he was doing, so she let him take control. He'd shifted them so that she now leaned against the bike. She'd been so lost in his kisses that she hadn't realized he'd unhooked her bra under her shirt. He pulled his mouth away from hers and attached it to her neck instead as his hands expertly pinched and massaged her breasts. Layla closed her eyes against the sensations he was eliciting and let a low moan escape from her lips. A sharp bite on the neck told her he liked her sound of pleasure and she happily did it again.

She could feel his arousal through his jeans and she wasted no time in rubbing a small hand along the hardness. His hips jerked in response and she greedily undid the button and zipper and let her hand delve inside. There was no other barrier between her hand and his pulsing member and she squeezed her thighs together at the notion that Daryl walked around all day commando. It was a bigger turn on than she'd expected.

A strong hand latched on her wrist and demonstrated how he liked to be touched. Layla felt her hand being guided up and down his shaft slowly, almost lazily. Every so often he would grip her hand tightly causing her own to tighten around his length. The movement caused him to curse in her ear and she eagerly did it again. She could feel him start to thrust into her hand and he immediately backed off and pulled her hand away from him. He wasted no time in getting her shirt and bra off to reveal her smooth skin to his hungry eyes. Layla's head was swimming in a fog of lust and she was having a hard time keeping up with him. His hands and lips were now all over her naked chest. His scruff was leaving small rashes in its wake on her skin and she found herself hoping he left a mark on her. She let her hands go back to his chest and struggle to undo the buttons on his shirt. She popped the first few, but one of his hands stopped her before she could undo anymore.

"Don't." He rasped out. Layla fought through her haze and wondered why he was stopping her. The look on his face told her he wasn't playing around. An image of his partially naked back flashed in her mind and she remembered seeing the visible scars that lined his taut skin. It had startled her at first, but didn't all together surprise her either. The Dixon brothers lived hard lives before the world went to shit.

Layla wanted to feel naked skin under her fingertips. She removed her hand from his grasp and moved them back to the buttons on his shirt. Daryl's eyes narrowed at her clear act of disobedience. She leaned farther back so that she now fully sat on the motorcycle seat and entrapped Daryl in her legs against her. They both momentarily gave up their silent battle as their lower regions met in a clash of denim and they moaned at the friction it caused.

"Please Daryl…I wanna feel you." She was begging and she was okay with that. She was horny as hell and she wanted to feel the pure strength of a man. She wanted to feel his hard muscles against her soft curves as he slammed into her. She tried her hardest to put on a face he couldn't say no to, but he wasn't saying anything in return. Suddenly, his hands came up and undid the rest of his buttons. His shirt hung open on his frame and she struggled to keep her eyes trained on his.

"Leave it on." He ordered softly. It was a compromise and one she was willing to take. Layla nodded and soon his lips and teeth were back on her chest as her hands explored the terrain of his chest and abs. His jeans sat low on his hips and she let her hands travel inside the still unbuttoned pants and grip his firm ass. The movement caused him to buck into her and she tightened her legs around him in return. His mouth started to travel down her chest and over her stomach and she was forced to remove her hands from his body as he sunk to his knees in front of her. He looked at her and it made a shiver run down her spine. His fingers unfastened the button on her jeans and lowered the zipper as he started to pull the denim down her smooth legs. He was going slowly and it was torture for Layla as she sat on the motorcycle and waited for his next move.

Her jeans were discarded along with her socks and boots on the floor and she was left sitting in front of him in just her black panties. He'd positioned both of her legs to rest on his shoulders so that she was his for the taking. Layla felt her arms holding her in place start to shake as Daryl leaned forward and placed a light kiss square on her sex. It was delicate, but it made her quiver in anticipation. She unintentionally thrust her hips into his face and she could make out a small smirk across his lips. He surprised her by moving his hand up and palming her through her underwear. This was different than the kiss he'd just placed there. He was running his hand up and down her panty covered lips and he was not being gentle about it. The mixture of his movements and the friction of the cloth against her already sensitive sex had her moaning loudly into the small space. She threw her head back as he worked her with his hand. She could feel her underwear becoming increasingly wet and she could smell her arousal in the stale air of the garage.

Daryl surprised her again by pulling her underwear aside and letting his tongue dive in to her soaked heat. The sudden sensation of skin on skin contact had her thrusting up into him again and moaning louder than before.

"Gotta be quiet. Ya want the whole group bustin' in here?" His breath fanned across her skin as he quietly admonished her for her lack of discreetness. She bit her lip and made a promise to herself that she'd shut the fuck up because she didn't want anyone interrupting and keeping Daryl from finishing what he'd started.

Layla's whole body was alive with pleasure as Daryl continued to devour her with his mouth. Oral sex was not something Layla had ever placed much emphasis on when it came to sex, but she'd also never had someone like Daryl Dixon feasting on her either. It was pure bliss. He knew how to suckle and kiss her most intimate areas. He knew how much pressure to apply and when to back off to keep her begging for more. His thick fingers were a part of the mix now and she could feel a digit teasing her entrance as he pushed into her. She heard a low groan from him as his finger became fully encased by her. He moved slowly, exploring and studying the way her body responded to certain ways he moved his finger and tongue. Layla could feel her arms wanting to give out and her eyes filled with tears. Her body was literally begging for a release and she let a pitiful whimper leave her lips in frustration.

"Please Daryl…I need to…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her brain was barely putting together all the sensations she was feeling, much less full sentences. She chanced a look down to where he sat kneeling between her open legs and their eyes connected. He licked his lips and nodded at her.

"Alright." He relented and Layla gasped as she felt another finger enter her and they both crooked inside of her. The motion made her back arch at what would normally be an impossible angle as lights danced across her closed eyes. Her body shook with the force of her climax and she was vaguely aware that Daryl was holding her hips in place so she wouldn't fall. She felt her limbs go lax and she opened her eyes to see Daryl standing up and placing his fingers in his mouth. The action made Layla shake with an aftershock as she waited for what he'd do next.

She watched his hands as they removed something from his back pocket and brought it up to place between his teeth. Layla recognized the square package as a condom and she silently thanked the Heavens he carried one around. His hands were back on her body as he pulled her forward on the seat so that he could get the perfect angle of entrance. Her back strained against the seat and it was uncomfortable, but Layla ignored it and only focused on the man in front of her. His fingers dipped into the waistband of her underwear and started to remove the flimsy material from her body. She eased her hips off the seat so that he could remove them fully. She felt a draft of cool air hit her completely naked form and she shivered in response. He didn't move or say anything for a moment, just stared at her. He was skimming his eyes over her fully naked body and she should've been embarrassed, but she couldn't conjure up the emotion. Instead, she only felt heat. Hot heat that settled low in her belly and pooled between her legs. He took the condom from between his teeth and ripped open the seal. He quickly rolled the latex onto his hardness and threw the empty packing to the floor. Layla waited with baited breath as he lowered his jeans so they could pool at his ankles. She felt the tip of him start to tease her entrance and she both pulled back and pushed forward. Her nerves were still tingling from her last orgasm and she was thankful that he seemed to understand that. He was being careful…or teasing, one of the two. He was letting his cock glide over her still wet center as he lubricated himself with her own juices. It was highly erotic and made Layla's body peak in arousal again.

She felt herself thrusting towards Daryl and he took that as his cue and entered her slowly. She hadn't gotten the best view of him in the dimly lit garage, but from the feel of things Daryl was a well endowed male. She could feel him hot and pulsing inside her. He felt powerful, like the rest of his body as he stretched her inch by inch. She alternated moaning and sighing as he fully sheathed himself inside her. He leaned his body forward and gripped her thighs painfully tight as he cursed in pleasure.

"Fuck…damn ya feel good."

His words made her involuntarily tighten around him and he growled low in his throat at the action. He started moving. They were slow thrusts, but each one was punctuated. It was gentle and rough all at the same time…much like Daryl. She let her legs tighten around his waist drawing him in further and he cursed as he picked up speed. Layla brought her hands up to her breasts and touched herself. She felt Daryl's heated gaze on her and she let one hand fall between them to where they were joined. A small finger started to add more pleasure to the already frenzied thrusts, but Daryl's hand pulled it away and replaced it with one of his own. The roughness of his calloused fingers caused a delicious friction and made her call out his name.

She could feel him tensing as he continued to thrust harder and faster. His finger was working her rapidly and she could feel another climax on the edges. Unexpectedly, Daryl leaned forward and started to suck on her breast, _hard_. The shock of his lips so ferociously attached to her and his fucking caused her to tense and feel wave after wave of her orgasm wash over her. Her hands tangled in his hair and held him to her as she trapped him inside her. Her body felt like it would never stop vibrating. All sounds were clouded by the fireworks going off inside her. She could still feel Daryl pumping into her and she clenched herself around him again as he readjusted his hold on her thighs. There were going to be bruises there, but she welcomed them.

Without warning, Daryl thrust into her hard and she felt him tense with the force of his climax as he filled the condom inside her. She felt him throbbing uncontrollably as he grunted with release. A moment later he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. He reached a hand out to her and she gratefully accepted it as he helped her stand up. She could feel the shakiness in her legs once she put weight on them and she clung to him as she adjusted to standing upright again. Layla felt herself being shy now, despite what they'd just done and tried to hide her embarrassment. His rough hands held her arms in place and she smiled thankfully up at him.

"Ya got it?" He asked quietly. His voice was raspier than normal and she wondered if it had anything to do with the good fucking he'd just given her. She nodded her response and they broke apart from each other as they got dressed. Her clothes were scattered to various corners of the room, but Daryl helped her collect them all and she was able to dress quickly. She felt fatigued, but refreshed. The tension that she hadn't even been aware of was gone now. She felt like she could sleep for days and it'd be a peaceful sleep. She fixed her shirt across her chest and watched as Daryl pulled another cigarette from his pocket and produced a lighter to light it. Layla found herself being drawn to the stick in his hand and she eyed it in his thick fingers, fingers that were moments ago enveloped dip inside her.

"Ya wanna drag?" His voice startled her, but she recovered quickly and walked the few steps to him.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." He shook his head and handed the cigarette to her. She felt his eyes on her as she brought the cancer filled stick to her lips and took a greedy draw from it. The smoke burned, but it felt good. Satisfying.

"Didn't know ya smoked."

She took another drag and then passed it back to him as the smoke left her lips. "I don't. Not really." He seemed to accept that answer because he nodded and took his own hit. Layla waited for the awkwardness to settle between them, but it never came. It was a comfortable silence and something she was grateful for.

"I better get back before someone comes looking for me."

This is where it got slightly awkward and Layla wondered if there was something else she should say. Daryl said nothing to her comment, but she noticed he moved to follow her out. They stepped into the cool air and Layla realized how much that garage smelled of sex as she took a lungful of clean air. She heard the door click close behind her and Daryl stood next to her with the cigarette dangling from his lips.

"We even?"

His question surprised her. She turned to look at him and she could see a hint of humor behind his eyes. Layla laughed and nodded her head in return. "Yeah, I guess we are." She supplied lightly. He nodded and started walking back to the cell block. Layla took a moment to admire his retreating form and smirked to herself. _We most certainly are…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, here is Merle Dixon's moment. Merle's always fun for me to write so I hope you guys like this. There's a hint of something deeper between Layla and Merle than just sex. I hadn't intended it to be that way, but once I started writing it just flowed that way. Next I have another Shane one-shot for you guys. I'm also working on a surprise threesome-esque chapter. I've never written one before, but I think you guys will like the match up. Anyways, enjoy and review!_

_Merle-The Talented Mr. Dixon_

"Hey sugar tits…"

That distinctive voice floated into her cell and she found herself smiling at the crude remark. When she'd first met Merle Dixon she'd done the eye rolling and the scoffing to accompany his brash remarks, but now…now she saw them as entertainment. It was funny and something she didn't mind anymore. It wasn't like she was getting a lot of male attention nowadays anyway. Most of the population was dead.

"Ya hear me?"

Layla sighed and finished folding the last of her laundry. She turned to see his large form leaning against the entryway of her cell with his arms folded over his hard chest. He was rough looking, but he wasn't unattractive. He was older than her by at least fifteen years, but his body said otherwise.

"What do you want Merle? Bored?"

"Now why would ya say a thing like that darlin'?" His voice had a mock sense of hurt to it and she rolled her eyes and smirked at the innocence he failed to portray.

"Because you only seek me out when you're bored. Daryl tell you to get lost?" She arched an eyebrow at him in challenge and watched as he scoffed and shook his head.

"Him and Officer Friendly are jerkin' each other off somewhere. I came for the company. Somethin' wrong with that?"

Layla shook her head in response as she moved her folded clothes off her bed and onto the small desk in the corner. "You usually want something." She quipped. She turned back around to face him and noticed the shift in his eyes at her words. He was smirking at her and his imposing figure was now moving further into her cell and towards her. She wasn't afraid of Merle Dixon, but he was intimidating as hell. She tried her best to keep up with him and his banter, but sometimes she fell flat and ended up fumbling like Beth.

"Ya know what I want…what I've been wantin' sugar." His voice was low and oozed sex. Merle didn't have to try very hard to be sexy, most of the time he just was. He was the only man she'd been around who was brave enough to say just what he wanted from her and she secretly reveled in it. Layla admitted to herself a long time ago that she wanted Merle. She started to entertain the idea of sleeping with him and participated in some of the flirting, but she was a chicken shit every time it came down to the real thing.

His words made her skin catch on fire and she tried hard to keep her poker face. If Merle saw weakness, he would pounce like a lion on his injured prey. She met his now navy colored eyes and smirked back in response to his words.

"You're full of shit Dixon."

She went to move around him, but his large arms stopped her and caused her to lean back against the desk. Outwardly she played it cool, but inside she was dying to have him devour her. If only she could grow a pair of balls and sleep with the man already.

"Now, now sugar…I think you're the one that's full of shit."

She watched as his head came down towards her neck and she felt his rough stubble against her skin. She struggled to keep her eyes open and the moan threatening to escape at bay. His breath fanned across her naked neck making goose bumps pimple her skin.

"You're a goddamn tease ya know that?"

His tone held no anger or frustration like she expected. It was rough and light all at the same time. His words were true. She was guilty of being a tease. It hadn't started out that way though. She'd meant to sleep with him, but something always made her stop. It wasn't fair to him and in reality; it wasn't fair to herself either. She needed the sex. She needed the connection to another warm blooded male. She needed to get fucked until she couldn't walk and she knew Merle Dixon was just the man for the job.

"Come on." The sound of her own voice surprised both of them. His eyes were back on her and searching her face. Layla held strong and grabbed his hand in hers as she moved them away from the desk and out of her cell. She wanted this. She wanted this more than anything at the moment and she was gonna get it.

He said nothing as she led them out of the cell block and into the tombs. Layla was surprised that he was allowing her to drag him along, but with the unspoken promise of sex she guessed Merle wasn't about to complain. She knew where she was headed. The infirmary was a place that hardly got touched anymore. They'd emptied out all of the medical supplies and didn't use the space for anything else. She knew there was a nice sized cot in the space and that it was fairly clean. She also knew the door had a lock. It was perfect.

They made it to Layla's intended destination and she hastily pulled him in with her and locked the door. The light from the barred window was the only source of illumination, but it was plenty for the small space. Layla turned around and saw that Merle had propped himself against the counter looking at her expectantly. The full weight of what she was about to do was hitting her, but she pushed any nerves aside. This man could make her feel good. _Really good_. She took a moment to study him and felt her arousal churn inside of her. His arms were crossed across his chest again and she could see his well defined muscles were straining against the white wife beater he wore. His legs were also crossed at the ankles. Khaki pants across black military boots. It was a nonchalant pose and one that almost signaled he was bored.

He was waiting for her to make a move and so she did. Without preamble, Layla stripped off her grey v-neck t-shirt and threw it to the floor. She could feel her breaths getting heavier and watched with female pride as Merle's eyes traveled down to her now heaving breasts. It was a basic black bra, but with the way he was staring she felt she was in the sheerest thing ever made. It made her both self-conscious and confident.

She moved forward into his space and let her hands rest on his chiseled chest. He did nothing, but watch her as she pressed herself further into his form. This was not how she pictured their coupling going. Her imagination always conjured up images of them being hungry with passion and ripping each other's clothes off in just enough time before he'd pound into her relentlessly. This…this was slow and somewhat awkward on her part. She'd always pictured Merle taking the lead. He just seemed like the type, but right now he was only a member of the audience; watching and waiting.

Layla pressed her chest into his, willing him to give her a tangible reaction. He didn't. What was he playing at now? She almost grabbed her shirt and ran out of the room, but she stopped herself. She knew he wanted this; knew that he'd been wanting this for awhile. There was a motive to what he was doing and she was going to find out what it was.

"You gonna make me do all the work Dixon?" She let her words dance over his neck as she pressed herself firmly into his body. She felt his jaw tighten and she let her lips hover lightly over the stubble of it.

"Jus makin' sure you ain't gonna run off. I don't need to walk around with fuckin' blue balls."

This time he did sound irritated and Layla leaned back to look into his eyes. He was staring down at her with so much emotion that she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. No man had ever looked at her that way before. It thrilled her that he wanted her just as badly. The tension between them was palpable. Layla felt a fire ignite inside her and knew there was no putting it out now.

"Sounds like I've got some convincing to do then, doesn't it?" She let her words register for him before she smiled innocently up at him. Again his jaw clenched and this time his eyes narrowed in doubt. He still didn't believe her and that was okay by her. It was a challenge now. She'd show Merle just how badly she wanted to make it up to him.

Layla moved his crossed arms away from his body and let her hands greedily reach under the fabric of his shirt. His skin was warm and hard as she ran her hands and nails up and down the defined abs. She let her nails dig deep into his skin at one point and she watched in amusement as he hissed and pinned her with a glare. She moved her lips towards his, but stopped before they could touch.

"You feeling shy all the sudden Merle?"

Her words had their desired effect because he'd moved his arms around her and his one hand gripped her arm roughly. He was standing to his full height and he towered over her.

"Ya keep pokin' the bear, he's gonna poke back eventually."

His words were clipped and his eyes were boring into her. She felt a shiver run through her and couldn't help the wave of lust that washed over her.

"I brought you here, didn't I?" She raised an eyebrow and waited as he let his eyes roam her half naked body. She could feel his arousal against her stomach and she pushed against it. His hand gripped her tighter, but not enough to hurt her.

"You're askin' for it girl."

It sounded like a threat laced with lust and Layla bit her lip in anticipation. Merle's eyes were narrowed at her again and this time he was the one pulling her closer.

"Ya scared of me?" He asked gruffly. Layla didn't know what to say at first. He didn't frighten her, but he didn't exactly make her comfortable either. All she knew was that a part of her, a big part of her, wanted to fuck Merle Dixon.

"Answer me." He ordered with a jerk to her arm. It still wasn't painful, but it was forceful. Layla shook her head, but she knew her face betrayed her. His eyes penetrated hers and she felt completely naked in that moment. She could still feel his arousal pressing against his pants and Layla suddenly realized what he was doing. He was _trying_ to scare her. He wanted to give her an out. He didn't think she would go through with it, didn't think she was ballsy enough. She narrowed her eyes back at him at her own realization and sunk to her knees.

"What the fuck are ya-" His words were cut off by Layla encasing his dick in her hot mouth. She'd quickly sunk to her knees and pulled him from the confines of his pants before he could pull away from her. A low groan escaped from his lips and his hand tangled in her hair as she moved her lips and tongue along his shaft. He was big and Layla felt herself throb with the anticipation of him filling her. She licked and sucked quickly, trying to get him to the brink before he pushed her away. She let one of her hands settle on his balls while the other pushed his shirt up and roamed over his glorious chest.

"Shit." He drawled out as she continued to please him with both her mouth and hand. She let her nails rake down his abs again and she felt him jerk in her mouth, nearly choking her. She relaxed her throat and let him slide down further so he could hit the back of her throat. She felt his fingers grip her hair painfully tight and she backed off immediately. She could taste him in her mouth as she licked the length of him. He tasted salty and strong…purely male. She licked her lips as she pleasured him with her hand. She trailed kisses up his torso and stood with her hand still pumping him. His eyes had been closed, but now they were looking at her with pure unadulterated lust.

"There's no goin' back…ya sure ya want this?" His question surprised her. Merle was not someone she associated with caring about how other people felt, but here he was asking her while she still held his cock in her hand. She smiled at him and let her grip on him tighten. He growled and let his fingers tangle in her hair again.

"I'm not gonna break Merle." She punctuated her words by leaning forward and licking his neck hotly. He let his head fall back and gave her full access to the flesh. She let her lips travel to his earlobe and bit it and then suckled it into her mouth. She felt his head lower and his rough cheek scratch against her own.

"What do ya want me to do then darlin'?"

His words danced over her skin as his hand glided down her back and onto her ass. He squeezed her, his huge hand nearly encasing her full ass. She moaned at the action and bit at his neck in response.

"Fuck me." The words no sooner left her mouth before he hauled her lips onto his. Tongues and lips collided in a rough and passionate entanglement. Hands roamed as their bodies tried to press further into each other. He sucked on her neck hard and she could already feel the mark starting to color her skin.

"I wanna see ya." He ordered. She knew what he meant and so she detangled herself from him and took a step back. Her arousal was driving her, but she could still feel the nerves in the background. His gaze made her hesitate for a moment before she finally unhooked her bra. It fell to the floor and she forced herself not to cover her nakedness. She met his stare and he nodded lightly at her, encouraging her to continue. His hand moved to his still free and still hard dick and stroked himself as she slowly removed the rest of her clothing. She stood completely naked in front of him and she wanted so badly to find something to cover herself up with. This was supposed to be fun. No non-sense, no strings attached, fun filled sex, but it was turning out to be harder for Layla than she'd imagined. Merle was experienced; very experienced by the way he spoke. She felt like a sheep in lion's clothing being with him like this and she knew he could tell. He could smell her anxiety…her nervousness and that, in turn, made her more nervous.

He stared at her long and hard before he started to undress himself. He pulled his wife beater over his head and removed his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. Seeing him in all his naked glory had Layla gulping. He was solid. A man who's hard edges complimented her rounded curves. A man who made her feel purely woman. He stalked over to her then and moved his hand to brush back her long hair. The movement startled Layla. It was gentle and intimate, not at all like the man before her. His lips were on hers again as he pulled her flush against his naked form. The sensation of their heated skin making contact had Layla moaning into his mouth. His hand had sneaked in between their bodies to smooth down her stomach and into her slick folds. His thick finger slid easily inside her and she cried out at the intrusion. It had been so long since she'd felt a man's touch and she felt as if every nerve was on fire. His lips were on her chest as she threaded her fingers through his hair. His finger was moving deep and slow inside of her as his mouth sucked hungrily at her breasts.

"Feels like ya want Ol' Merle sugar."

His raspy voice filled her ears and she felt herself tighten around his finger. He grunted in response and added another finger inside her. Her hands flew up to his shoulders and gripped them in pleasure. Her eyes were screwed shut as his fingers quickened and then slowed. He was being cruel. He was getting her back for all her teasing and she didn't like it.

"Merle…I-I…" Words weren't forming. She couldn't voice what she wanted. She felt him smirk against her neck and pressed a forceful thumb to her bundle of nerves. It made her eyes nearly cross in ecstasy, but it still wasn't enough. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders and she knew she'd leave indentions.

"Lay down." It took a moment for her to register that he had said something and then another for her to comprehend his words. He pulled his fingers from her and motioned with his head for her to lie down on the only cot in the room. She steadied herself before she moved over to the small bed. Layla lay down like he asked and immediately let her legs fall open to accommodate his imposing form. She watched as he climbed onto the bed, but stopped between her legs. He dipped his head to one of her thighs and pressed a long kiss on the skin. His mouth continued to travel farther inside her thigh until he met his destination.

"Ya smell good. That for me?"

Layla gripped the cot with both hands and could only nod as his tongue reached out and licked her. He was thorough about it. In one motion he made sure he didn't miss a single inch of her. Layla's hips jerked off the bed and a strong hand pinned her down. His mouth assaulted her. Her mind was focused on one thing as he hungrily lapped at her and that was making sure she reached her climax. Her head thrashed and her toes curled as her legs pushed him further into her. It was mind numbing pleasure and unlike anything she'd ever felt before. His mouth was good for so much more than smart ass remarks. A hint of pain brought her back as she felt his teeth nipping at her. A finger was inserted back inside her center and with the combination of his mouth and finger she came. The power of her orgasm was all consuming. Her back arched and her hips thrashed as her whole body went rigid and then completely lax. Stars were still dancing behind her lids when she felt his weight shift and he was hovering above her. His cock was pressed against her and she unconsciously thrust her hips up into his.

"Fuck." He cursed softly. Layla didn't remember ever having a rebound rate like this, but she wasn't complaining. She wanted him…_all_ of him. She felt liquid seep onto her open thigh and realized it was him. She pushed her breasts into his face and moved a hand down to his dick. She moved her hips against him seductively as his bare flesh met hers. It felt heavenly.

Without warning, he entered her. He watched her face as her eyes closed and her mouth formed a silent "O". He filled her so completely. She felt as if she could feel him all the way in her chest. He was surrounding her now. He was everywhere. His scent, his body, his voice. She moaned lowly as she felt him adjust inside her. His head had dropped to her shoulder and she felt him bite it as she stretched to accommodate him.

"God dammit you're tight. Shit…" He drew out. Layla moved her hips up to meet his and he slowly pulled back out and then back in again. Her legs wrapped around him trying to draw him in deeper. His balls slapped against her skin and she jerked at the contact. She clawed at his back as he sped up his pace and became less gentle with his thrusts.

"On top." He mumbled out and Layla immediately responded as he took her spot and lay down on the bed while she straddled his hips. She ground her hips on him and he gripped her hip tightly in his hand as he thrust back. She leaned forward and peppered his chest with kisses as she slipped a hand between them and pushed him inside of her. The new position offered a whole different kind of pleasure and Layla moaned loudly as he once again filled her.

"Oh god…" She breathed out. She rocked her hips against his, keeping him trapped inside her slick walls. Her hands massaged her breasts and she felt another orgasm kindling inside her. Her pace quickened and she felt herself tighten around Merle.

"I'm close." She said breathlessly. His finger started to pleasure her where their bodies were joined and he simultaneously lifted his hips and thrust into her. That combination sent her off the edge as another orgasm ripped through her. She felt herself fluttering around his hard cock as she shook and tensed her body. She moaned continuously until the white noise left her ears and her body relaxed. She met Merle's eyes and shivered at the look he was giving her. He pushed up into her again and she welcomed it. She wanted to see him ride off the edge. She leaned down and attached herself to his neck and began sucking. Merle went from thrusting to pounding in to her relentlessly and she clenched her muscles around him.

"Fuck…I'm gonna cum." His voice was strained and Layla hurriedly moved off him. His hand went to finish the job, but Layla pushed it away and sucked him into her mouth. He groaned and thrust into her at the unexpected action. She set a fast pace and moved up and down his shaft as her hand moved with her. She let her tongue dance at his tip and that was his undoing. His hand threaded into her hair as he held her head in place and grunted in pleasure. Layla happily swallowed every last bit of his release as it shot down her throat. She sucked until he was fully soft and his body went limp from the exertion of his orgasm. She pulled away from him and let herself collapse beside him on the cot. Both of their chests were heaving from their fucking and Layla noted that the room smelled of sex. Merle's laugh cut through the silence and she couldn't help but join in.

"Damn…that was fuckin' good."

Layla only nodded in agreement as she struggled to get her breathing back under control. It was more than good, it was mind blowing and she chastised herself for waiting so long to sleep with him. Merle talked a lot of shit, but he was definitely able to back it up.

"This gonna be a thing? You and me?" His voice cut through her thoughts and she turned her head to meet his now clear blue eyes.

"I don't know." She answered noncommittally. She did know though. She wanted him again and again. His bark of laughter made her jump and she stared back at him in puzzlement.

"Still full of shit I see. Just say it darlin'…"

Layla rolled her eyes and sighed. It pissed her off that he could so easily read her. "I want this…you and me…I want us to sleep together." The words stumbled out of her mouth, but she meant them. He didn't laugh like she thought he would. Instead, he moved and hovered over her again. His hand gripped her thigh and slid her body to his roughly as he smiled wickedly down at her.

"Hope you're not plannin' on walkin' tomorrow sugar."

Layla squealed at the sudden action. She couldn't help but giggle at the way he wiggled his eyebrows at her. If she had her way, they wouldn't be leaving this room for awhile. Mr. Dixon had a thing or two to teach her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, here's round two for Shane. I placed this one at the quarry and had Shane in sort of a vulnerable place. Up next will be Rick again. I hope you guys are enjoying these. Drop a line and let me know what you think!_

_Shane-Momentary Bliss_

Shane scratched at the stubble peppering his face and forced his mind to shut off and focus on the task at hand. He was helping take inventory of supplies while silently eavesdropping on the couple nearby. Rick and Lori were talking in hushed tones and it was hard for Shane to make out everything they were saying. Lori and Carl had been glued to Rick's side since he'd shown up to the quarry a mere four hours ago. Shane still couldn't believe that his friend was alive; much less that he had found them. He was happy for them, but he felt that pang of jealousy towards a woman who wasn't his…a family that had never been his. Lori had caught his eye a couple of times and he could see the anger and resentment in them directed at him. He wanted to talk to her, wanted to explain but he knew she wouldn't be leaving her husband's side for any prolonged period of time.

A clap on the shoulder pulled him back to the quarry and he turned to see Rick standing there. Shane let his eyes dart behind his friend to see where Lori had gone to, but he saw no sign of her.

"I haven't properly thanked ya for gettin' Lori and Carl outta the city." Shane shook his head and felt guilt seep in to his already tense body.

"Ya already thanked me man. Ya woulda done the same for me." Rick nodded in agreement and they both went back to staring out at the activity of the group. Shane's eyes found Layla and he took a moment to admire her shapely legs in a pair of denim shorts, his emotions momentarily forgotten. She was helping Jacqui with some canned goods and was laughing at something Glenn had said. Her eyes quickly cut in his and Rick's direction and he immediately averted his stare.

"Ya met everyone?" Shane asked in hopes of distracting himself. Rick nodded, but stopped when his eyes focused on something else.

"Not her though." Rick motioned with his head and Shane looked to see he was referring to Layla. Shane ran a hand through his lengthening mop of brown hair and sighed.

"That's Layla. Dale picked her up on the highway. She was a nurse at the hospital in the post-partum unit…depression and shit like that. Not much use in an apocalypse." Shane muttered. Rick nodded and Shane realized his friend was checking her out. Rick wasn't obvious about it. He was always mindful and respectful of Lori, but Shane could sense it. He could see it in Rick's eyes. The man wasn't blind. All the male members of their little group had taken notice. It was hard not to. She was young, about twenty eight Shane guessed from what he'd gathered. Her long, dark hair trailed down her back in a ponytail and her skin was lightly tan from the days being exposed to the Georgia sun instead of fluorescent lights of a hospital. The coloring of her skin made her green eyes stand out even more than they already did. Not to mention, her body was something to definitely stopped and be admired. She was petite, but curvy…womanly. Shane liked that. Lots of men liked that.

He cleared his throat and shuffled on his feet. He was about to change the subject when out of his peripheral vision he saw a figure walking towards them. A purely feminine scent filled his nostrils and he knew without a doubt that it was Layla. The girl must've packed perfume or body spray because no one else smelled so pleasant anymore.

"Hey Shane." She greeted casually. Shane only nodded, not trusting his voice. Her eyes zeroed in on Rick and she smiled brightly at him. "Hi, I'm Layla…and you're the guy who was supposedly dead, but came back and found his family. Rick, right?" Her words were smooth and light as she stuck out her hand for Rick to take. He hesitated, but accepted her outstretched hand and laughed at her greeting.

"That would be me. Nice to meet you." Rick politely responded. He seemed almost bashful and Shane struggled not to roll his eyes at the lack of prowess his friend held.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch. I'll have to make sure and stay in your shadow. Maybe some of that good luck will rub off." She released his hand and winked as she started to walk away. Shane understood that it wasn't meant to be flirty, but that's how most men took Layla. She was friendly to everyone.

Both men watched her retreating form and Rick cleared his throat. They were both cops so they knew how to be inconspicuous.

"She's…interesting." Rick surmised. Shane couldn't help, but laugh. The whole ordeal brought him back to high school and the many times Shane had to coach Rick on asking a girl out. His laughter made Rick look at him questioningly and he shook his head.

"I think your face turned red." Shane reached up and clapped Rick on the back. "It's a good thing you're married brother…"

"Funny." Rick deadpanned as both men snuck glances in Layla's direction.

It was late and Shane was sick of being on top of the RV. He'd been keeping watch and had only ended up watching Rick and Lori's tent. He knew what they were doing and it made him feel sick. He had intended on keeping watch all night, but he couldn't stand to be alone with his thoughts anymore. A shuffling noise on the ladder alerted him that someone was on their way to relieve him of duty. He turned his head and saw Glenn step onto the roof of the RV. Shane got up and only nodded at Glenn as he made his escape. He wanted to go to his tent, but he also knew he wasn't tired enough to sleep. He'd only end up lying in his sleeping bag thinking of Lori.

As he walked he heard a rustling noise to his right and he immediately stopped and listened. The sound was light, but persistent and he waited to hear the groaning that would inevitably follow. He held his gun tightly in his hands and his heart rate picked up as he took a step in the direction of the sound. Layla appeared from behind the RV and he breathed out a sigh of relief. She finally noticed him and he saw her jump in surprise. He walked to her and made sure he kept his voice low to not wake any of the others.

"Everythin' alrigh'?" He tried to keep the edge out of his voice, but he knew he'd failed. Layla had a hand resting on her chest trying to calm her racing heart and he took an impulsive look down at her heaving breasts. She was wearing a white tank top and plaid shorts that looked like boxers.

"Yeah, I just had to use the bathroom. I was gonna go down to the water. I saw Glenn on his way to keep watch and mentioned it to him. He said it would be alright."

She was close as she whispered to him and he could smell that damn smell again. It smelled like lavender and it was instantly calming to his senses. Her words registered and he instantly shook his head at her in return.

"It's too dangerous Layla. What if a walker hears ya?"

In response she showed him the 9mm handgun she held in her right hand. She claimed she was trained with a gun and he believed her, but there was always a question of skill.

"What the hell are ya goin' to the quarry for anyways? It's the middle of the damn night."

He noticed for the first time that she held something in her arms. He looked closer and could tell it looked to be a towel. Her hair was piled on top of her head and the pieces quickly fit for him.

"It's a fucking oven in my tent Shane. I can't sleep. I just want to take a dip."

Again he was shaking his head before she could even finish. Her green eyes narrowed at him and he steeled himself for a hissy fit.

"I'm going. You can either take the stick outta your ass and come with me or fuck off." She was still whispering, but her words were harsh. He was taken by surprise at her outburst. He'd never heard her snap at someone like that. It kind of turned him on.

She started to go around him, but he caught her arm and stopped her. "Hold on…I'll come with ya. Ten minutes." He ordered. She shook her head. "Twenty."

"Fifteen." He bit back. She reluctantly nodded and they both started to walk in the direction of the quarry. Shane looked up to the RV and could see Glenn sitting in the chair. The moon was high and full so the night sky was illuminated. He motioned with his head towards Layla and he could faintly see Glenn wave back in acknowledgment.

The quarry was somewhat blocked from view from the RV and it was a steep walk from the camp. You felt secluded and he understood why she'd want to come down here. It was peaceful. You could almost trick yourself in to thinking you weren't living in a nightmare where people came back from the dead and tried to eat you.

They made it to the water line and Shane propped himself on a large rock as Layla dropped her towel and removed her boots. She turned to him and motioned with her finger for him to turn around.

"What do I need to turn around for?" He asked skeptically. She smiled and walked closer to him. "I want to take my clothes off." His breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected her to get undressed. He figured she'd just go in her clothes.

"Naked?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head. "No, my underwear. Now turn around officer." He sighed and did as she asked. He listened and he could hear her shuffling and then he heard movement in the water. He waited and then he heard her softly call out to him that he could turn back around. When he did he could see that she was already covered from the neck down by water. The moon cast a bright glow on the water and it almost looked romantic. Shane pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to rid his mind of thoughts of Lori and Rick. It wasn't going to do him any good if he worried himself to death. He had to get it through his head that Lori wasn't his. She didn't love him. She blamed him.

"You should come in." Layla's voice broke through his haze and he could see that she'd moved closer to the shore. The water was now below her breasts and he couldn't help but stare. From his spot on the shore he could tell it was a dark colored bra and it dipped low in the front. The skin that was visible to his eyes glistened with water droplets and he unconsciously licked his lips. He registered her words and he instantly shook his head. "No. I'm good."

She laughed and swam back into the deeper water. "It feels great. You look like you could use it Shane." He watched as she swam farther out and he felt the longing to join her. For some reason he knew he probably shouldn't, but he didn't want to listen. He could feel his body pulling him to the water, pulling him to her and he willingly went.

He stood and removed his shirt. He noticed she stopped swimming and was watching him. He sat back on the rock to remove his socks, shoes, and then stood to remove his pants. He laid his clothes next to hers and took a deep breath before he walked into the water. It was cold at first, but the more he submerged his overheated body, the more relaxed he felt. He swam out to where Layla was and realized he could still touch the floor. The water lapped at his chest just under his tattoo and as he got closer he could see the water resting just above Layla's breasts. She was smiling at him and he couldn't help but return it.

"Better?" She asked. He chuckled and spread his arms wide in the water. "Yeah." He closed his eyes and soaked up the coolness from the water, but jerked when he felt a hand on his chest. He immediately opened his eyes and saw Layla's outstretched hand gently fingering his tattoo. Her touches were delicate, but they caused a firestorm inside.

"Lil Bird?" She questioned. She removed her hand and waited for him to answer her. "My mom…her name was Birdie. Lil' Bird was a nickname." He explained. He didn't like talking about his tattoo. His mother had passed two years ago from breast cancer. He'd already had the tattoo before she died and he remembered when he got it how mad she had been at him. She became fond of it over the years, although she never openly admitted that fact. He'd loved his tattoo. Now, he looked at it and felt pain and emptiness from her missing presence in his life.

Layla nodded, but she continued to stare at him. It made him uneasy and he cleared his throat. "You alright?" She asked softly. The question surprised him. He couldn't think about what she was referencing and he automatically answered. "Yeah. Fine."

"You're not. Is it about Lori?"

The question made his eyes jump to hers and emotion flare inside him again. He tried to keep a straight face, but he knew his eyes had betrayed him.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

She didn't say anything else and he was grateful. He swam away from her and ducked under the dark water. He felt some of the tension leave his body as he broke the surface. He turned back around to face Layla and noticed she was floating on her back looking up at the sky. Her body was profiled in the moonlight and he could see all of her. Her smooth skin glistened as water droplets peppered her flat stomach, rounded hips, and shapely thighs. He swallowed. He could feel his body responding and he cursed his rising arousal. It was wrong he told himself. Technically, he wasn't attached to anyone, but he felt guilty, felt as if he would be cheating. He ran his hands through his soaked hair and took a calming breath. His eyes went to the camp site and he could just barely make out someone on the RV. His eyes roamed to where Rick and Lori's tent should be behind the wall of rock and he bit his lip in frustration.

"Fuck it." He muttered and swam towards Layla's floating form. He stopped just inches from her as the water lapped at both their bodies. She noticed his presence and moved to stand in front of him. Her hair was down and it ran in a dark trail down her back. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short. The air around them was crackling with tension now. He made the first move. He kissed her. It was soft and gentle. He was testing her, trying to sense if she'd slap him or be a willing participant. She surprised him by opening her mouth and inviting him to devour her. He greedily accepted.

Her lips were soft and plump as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and met hers in a tangle of passion. He felt her move into him and her arms encircle his neck. Automatically, her legs wrapped around his torso as his supported her ass underneath the water. The meeting of their lower bodies caused them both to pull from their kiss and moan. He moved his lips to her neck and immediately zeroed in on her breasts. He licked and sucked on the mounds as she arched them into his mouth. Suddenly, her bra was discarded and there was no longer a barrier between his mouth and her skin. She moaned again and tightened her legs around him as he lightly bit her nipple. He felt her hands along his back and then a delicate hand slipped between the waist band of his boxers. He jerked as her fingers found his erection and stroked him. Her hand pushed his boxers down his legs so that he was fully exposed to her roaming hand under the water. He could feel himself fast spiraling and he didn't want to wait a second longer to be inside her. He hastily moved a finger into her panties and slipped into her. Layla dropped her head to his shoulder and struggled to not cry out at the intrusion.

Shane got all the confirmation he needed. Layla was soaked and without any hesitation he pushed her panties to the side and entered her. She cried out this time. It was low enough that he didn't have to worry about them drawing attention to themselves or attracting walkers. He stayed still as he stretched her and pushed in all the way. She felt good. Warm and tight. He could feel himself pulsing, throbbing as his body begged for a release.

"Please…" He heard her beg as she shifted on his cock. The movement made her clutch around him and he cursed as he gripped her thighs with a bruising force. He pulled out and pushed back into her, picking up the pace each time he did it. Layla's hands were gripping his back and he could feel her nails digging into his skin. He felt her start to meet his thrusts as she moved on top of him. It didn't take long before he started to feel her flutter around him. He felt her whole body tense with her climax as she enveloped him. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was parted releasing soft sighs and moans and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

He felt her body relax and he picked up his speed again as he fought to get his own orgasm. Her lips were on his neck and then biting his ear lobe and he thrust into hard, eliciting another moan from her. He could feel himself about to go over the edge when he remembered they didn't have a condom.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he stopped thrusting. Layla pulled her head back and stared at him in confusion. "What is it?" She asked. Her hair was mused and her lips were kiss swollen as her eyes searched his in the dark.

"No condom. I have to pull out." He explained as he started thrusting again. She only smiled as she clenched her muscles around him. Her lips were back on his ear and he felt a shiver as her breath fanned across his skin.

"I'm still on birth control." She punctuated her sentence with a bite to his neck. She started sucking his skin and he felt the last of his inhibitions fall as he started to pound into her. His climax gripped him suddenly and he held her hips firmly in his as he emptied himself into her. He heard her moaning at his release and he jerked with an aftershock. His mind felt foggy and his body felt like it was in a state of utter relaxation as he came down from his high. Layla was still wrapped around him and he suddenly felt the need to put space between them. He pulled out of her, the feel of the cool water against his dick making him hiss. He pulled away from her and Layla untangled herself from him silently.

They said nothing as he readjusted his boxers and Layla found her bra and put it back on. He got to the shore before she did and he didn't bother to dry himself as he starting redressing. He heard Layla exit the water as she came up to shore and dried off with the towel she'd brought. He pulled his shirt over his head and chanced a glance at her to see she was already pulling on her boots. She met his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. Shane knew he should say something, but he couldn't think of anything. What was there to say?

"I won't say anything." She said quietly. He only nodded and ran a hand through his still damp hair. He wasn't really worried about that. He didn't want Lori to find out, but if she did it wouldn't matter. She wasn't his and he wasn't hers.

They walked back up to camp and Shane nodded at Glenn again. From his view on the ground, Glenn didn't seem to let on that he'd seen Shane and Layla. He was thankful for that. They made it to the group of tents and Layla moved in the direction of hers. Before she could get too far, he reached out a hand and stopped her. She turned back around and Shane leaned down and met her lips in a feather light kiss. He pulled back from her and nodded, releasing her arm.

"Goodnight Shane." Layla whispered and then she was gone and in her tent. Shane rubbed his face and moved towards his own tent, thoughts of Lori still swimming in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ah, Rick Grimes is back! I love writing for Rick and Merle. Those two seem to be who I feel most comfortable writing for. Don't worry though, I'm going to make sure to give you guys plenty of Shane and Daryl too. Anyways, this is one of my favorites. I like showing different sides of the characters, especially when it comes down to sex. In this one Rick is more the submissive one so I hope you guys like it. Thanks to those of you that have followed, favorited, read, and reviewed! It feeds my inspiration. Drop a line and let me know what you think! _

_Rick-Is That Yogurt?_

The evening air was cool, but not chilly. It felt refreshing after the day's sun rays beating on her skin. Layla kept her eyes trained on the ground below as she watched for any unrecognizable movement in the dark. Everything was silent. It was as right as it could be with corpses roaming behind the prison fences. She was on watch duty for the evening and she relished in the façade of peacefulness it held. If she closed her eyes she could almost trick herself into thinking she was back on her parents' ranch. She did just that and sighed at the overwhelming wave of nostalgia. She immediately rid her mind of her past life's thoughts. Those things and people were gone now. It wasn't right to get caught up in the past. That's how people got killed or went crazy. Acceptance and survival were key now.

She moved to lean against the tower railing and removed her hair from the braid draped over her shoulder. She ran her hands through her long, dark locks and focused on the relaxing feeling of her actions. Her mind drifted to the dream she'd had last night and immediately felt her body heat with embarrassment and lust. It wasn't the first time she'd had a sex dream featuring Rick Grimes, but it was definitely one of the more racy ones she could remember. Layla use to deny to herself that she found the former officer attractive. It was her own secret she harbored. She'd never really thought of Rick in that way since she'd met him, but her subconscious was a horny son of a bitch and Rick's face was implanted into her dreams night after night.

It was getting slightly less embarrassing every time it happened, but she was getting more and more turned on by the mere thought of sleeping with Rick. It was completely irresponsible and inappropriate to think that way. He'd only lost his wife last year and had suffered greatly from her passing. Layla, like everyone, had felt horrible for his loss. Her heart ached for him, but above all she yearned to be filled by him. She desired him. She wanted to feel his rough hands on her naked body and his scratchy stubble leaving rashes on her skin in wake of kisses.

Being without sex was not something Layla ever dwelled on. Before the world went to shit, she'd been somewhat shy when it came to men. She'd only been with two men her whole life and the sex was not something she could brag about. It was all very vanilla and plain. She supposed she was comfortable with that at first, but it did get boring. She never got the chance to spice it up before all the dead people fucked it up for her. She laughed incredulously at herself. Her way of thinking had changed completely from the person she'd been. She was on her way to being or probably already was a thirty year old woman. A confidence she'd never felt before had penetrated her. It was slightly unnerving, but refreshing. She'd been without sex for nearly two years and it was, for the first time, driving her insane. She swore the next man she saw she was going to attach herself to him until she got off.

Layla had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the guard tower door open. The person cleared their throat and Layla jumped at the noise. She turned to see Rick standing there in the dim moonlight. She wanted to laugh outright at the way life planted its little seeds. He seemed tired, but not sullen. He spent most of his days in the heat of the sun tending to the gardens and animals. As a result, his skin was a golden tan and it made his blue eyes stand out even more. He wore heavy stubble and she found she preferred that over the clean shaven face she'd been introduced to back at the quarry.

"Sorry…didn't mean to scare ya."

His voice was low and heavy with a southern drawl and she felt warmth spread throughout her body and a tingle rise in its wake. She remembered what she swore to herself before he walked in and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. _The next man she saw she was going to attach herself to him until she got off._ Nice.

"It's okay Rick."

She didn't know what to say. He didn't say anything else, just moved closer to her and further into the moonlight. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited for him to break the silence.

"I wasn't expectin' anyone to be up here." He finally confessed. "I couldn't sleep." She supplied. He nodded and scratched at his face. He looked as if he didn't know what to do. Layla found that Rick often seemed nervous when he was around her. She'd never questioned his behavior before, but now she wondered why that was.

"Everything okay?" She asked gently. She couldn't tell if he was in a mood or not and she wanted to be prepared if he was. She liked knowing how to deal with people. She was an observer and she liked the expected. Rick was rarely moody, but there were times she'd seen him on a bad day. It wasn't scary so much as it was heart breaking.

"Yeah, everythin's good." He seemed like he really meant it. Layla studied the profile of his face and noticed how purely beautiful he was. Not just handsome, but beautiful. The images from her dreams flashed in her mind and she immediately blushed. His eyes chose that moment to turn on her and even in the dimly lit space she knew he could tell she'd been blushing.

"Everythin' alrigh'?" He asked. She didn't know if he meant that in response to her inquiry or in response to her blushing, but she chose the former.

"Fine." She answered a little too eagerly. He chuckled lightly and Layla found that to be the warmest sound she'd ever heard. She laughed with him and drew her eyes back to the night sky.

"You looked like you were pretty deep in thought when I walked in."

His words surprised her and she struggled to remain calm and not blush again like some skittish teenage girl. She sighed and nodded noncommittally.

"Just thinking if I'll ever get laid again."

Her words come out light and teasing, but she could feel the heat of his gaze as he laughed with her. He relaxed his stance and let a leg prop on the bottom rail as he rested his arms on the top one. Layla faced him and let her hip rest against the cool metal as she congratulated herself on making him laugh. He was still smirking in response to her comment and he surprised her again by answering.

"You and me both." His tone was light like hers, but the air shifted a little once the meaning of their words hit them. Layla pushed past her feelings of nerves and focused on the banter between them. It felt good to flirt again.

"I never thought sex would be something I missed." Layla scoffed and shook her head as she looked back to the empty prison yard. "But it's up there…on the list with a hamburger and a hot bath. Not necessarily in that order though."

Again Rick laughed and Layla couldn't help the feeling of arousal at the sound. She wanted him. She knew that, but if he actually wanted her was a whole other story. She could see hunger and longing in his eyes, but that didn't mean it was directed at her. She knew she couldn't go on this way for much longer. She'd been stubborn and a notorious go-getter in her previous life. Those things hadn't changed and right now they were focused on Rick Grimes.

"I hear ya." He finally sighed out once their laughter had died down. Their eyes meet and Layla unconsciously licked her lips. His eyes followed the movement and she wondered suddenly how they'd moved so close to each other. Heat was crackling between them and Layla felt that need, that hunger start to pool inside of her and she couldn't help but follow it, consequences be damned.

"You think you could sleep with someone just to scratch the itch?" Her voice was low and full of sexual tension as her words registered in his mind. His eyes flickered and he cleared his throat suddenly. He seemed nervous again, but she plowed ahead anyway.

"I don't know. Haven't given it much thought." His southern drawl was strong as his words left his mouth and fanned across her face.

"Liar." She teased. He broke eye contact and looked to the ground, but Layla kept her predatory gaze on him as she continued. "I've thought about it. Just one good fuck." Her words brought his eyes back to hers and she smirked knowingly at him. She had no idea where all this sexual prowess and confidence was coming from, but she ran with it.

"That right?" He asked. She only nodded as she moved a fraction closer to him so that now their chests were nearly touching. He's towering over her and she has to crane her neck slightly to look into his eyes.

"I never got a chance to do that. Friends with benefits type thing. I was a relationship type girl. I regret that now." Her words were throaty and have their intended effect when he raises an eyebrow in response. "Have you?" She asked.

Rick swallowed thickly and shook his head while answering. "No, can't say I have."

"Would you?" She asked brazenly. She let her lips part as she waited for him to answer. His eyes focused on her mouth and then on her words. He didn't answer right away and Layla found herself smiling at his timid nature.

"I can see it in your eyes Rick. It's just sex." She purred out. For awhile, their breathing was the only sound in the room. She could see him working it out in his head like some math problem. He was thinking of the pros and cons. She'd given up thinking that way a long time ago. Finally, he sighed and laughed but it lacked humor.

"You serious?" He asked disbelievingly. Layla smiled and let her fingers play with the buttons on his shirt.

"You find it hard to believe someone wants to sleep with you Grimes?" She asked teasingly. He visibly relaxed again and this time he sighed with seriousness.

"I haven't-it's been awhile." He says dejectedly.

"Me too." Layla replied back. She can see he's nearly on the edge. He needs that extra push and she's more than willing to give it to him. She stood up taller so that she could reach his ear and brushed her lips lightly against his bearded cheek and earlobe.

"I want to feel you inside me."

She felt his whole body tense as she pulled away slowly. When she met his eyes, they were darker and more intense than she'd ever seen. His jaw was clenched and she worried she may have overstepped a boundary. Her worry disappeared when she felt him step into her and a distinct hardness in his pants alerted her to his aroused state. She felt her own arousal skyrocket at the knowledge that he wanted her just as badly.

"Ya sure you want this?"

It was a sweet question and one that reminded Layla that Rick Grimes was a gentleman above all. She decided to keep up her brazen streak and show him rather than tell him just how badly she wanted this. She moved her fingers to her jeans and undid the button and zipper. Rick's eyes zeroed in on her actions, but he said nothing. Layla grabbed his hand and met his eyes as she slipped one of his long fingers past her underwear and into her soaking heat. The minute his flesh met hers, moans from both parties filled the room.

"That answer your question?"

Layla peppered his neck with kisses as she spoke and she got her answer when his finger started to move of its own accord inside her. She gripped his arms as he curled the digit inside her and she bit her lip to keep from being too loud. Her struggle to remain quiet played out on her face and Rick quickly seized her lips in a passion-filled kiss. His stubble, his lips, his tongue, his finger. All those things created a delicious sensation that travelled throughout her body. They pulled away, both breathing hard as Rick moved to kiss and suck at her neck.

"I don't have anythin'…no condoms." He supplied.

His voice was a deep timber that sounded heavenly to her ears. His lips continued their assault on her neck as she struggled to form coherent words.

"Pull out." She answered simply. She supposed that was a good enough answer because Rick continued to work her over. She felt herself teetering on the edge and she forced herself to step back and take control of the situation. She wanted to make him feel good. He looked like he needed it and Layla was happy to oblige.

They both stared at each other for a minute, breathing heavy with Layla's jeans still undone and Rick's finger coated in her juices. She let her hands fall to the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head. She felt Rick's gaze follow her movements until they landed on her bra-clad chest. There was a time when she would've felt shy about undressing in front of a man, but she was far beyond that point. Instead, she felt confident and wanton. To put it simply: she was horny as hell. She removed her bra next and felt goose bumps rise on her heated skin. His hungry gaze swept over her like a blaze and made her want to squeeze her thighs together in anticipation. Layla moved back towards Rick and immediately started to unbutton his shirt.

"Tell me what you want Rick."

She'd finished unbuttoning his shirt and let her hands and lips roam the expanse of his chest. His head lolled back as he groaned from her ministrations. He let his eyes meet hers again when she'd spoken and he seemed to hesitate, not sure how to answer her. Layla picked up on his confusion and let her hands drift down to undo his pants.

"How do you want me?"

She asked bluntly. Her hands wrapped around his dick and as soon as her words left her lips, she felt him jerk in her hand. She smiled, pleased with herself and stroked him gently, teasingly.

"Do you wanna bend me over that desk in the corner? Or how about I ride you instead? Hmm?"

Layla had never been heavy on talking dirty, but seeing what her words were doing to Rick had the filth leaving her mouth before she could second guess herself. She liked it though. She liked seeing Rick blind with pleasure and all because of her. She finished undressing him by removing his shirt and pushing down his pants and boxers. His skin was heated and felt heavenly against her own.

"Do you want me on my knees?"

She licked the side of his neck and heard him growl lowly in response to her question. She needed no further encouragement and sunk to the floor. She immediately took him into her mouth and set about making Rick Grimes come. His calloused hands threaded into her dark hair and she found the action to be highly erotic. She could sense he was trying to keep some of his composure. Rick was a man who liked to be in control. She wanted to change that tonight. She alternated the use of her hands, mouth, and tongue on him as he groaned and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Layla…stop, stop."

His hands stopped threading through her hair and were now pulling her up off her knees. She'd felt him tense and some warm liquid seeped into her mouth, but he'd halted her movements before he'd climaxed. He pulled her mouth to his and they let their tongues dance together. He tasted good. He tasted absolutely heavenly and sinful all at the same time and she loved it. She pulled away and started removing the rest of her clothes. Rick watched heatedly for a moment before he too removed the remainder of his clothes.

They were both naked as Layla stepped forward and grasped Rick's hand. She smiled deviously as she led him to the wall and gestured for him to sit down. He complied and sat with his back against the wall. Layla had no real idea what she was doing, but it all felt right. If Rick's response was anything to go by then she was doing just fine. She seated herself in his lap, hovering just above his arousal. She moved slowly over him, flesh on flesh, as another set of low moans filled the darkened space. She let her wetness coat him as she rode him, but never took him all the way inside herself. She struggled to keep her eyes open and watch the emotions play over his face. His eyes were closed and his hands were gripping her hips tightly. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts instead. His eyes opened then and she felt herself contract in another wave of arousal. He looked as if he wanted to devour her and she wanted him to. She still could sense his nerves and she wondered if it had to do with how long it had been for him or if it was her. She found it cute and moved forward to hover over his lips.

"Relax Rick. Don't think."

The words danced across his lips as she spoke and she felt him do what she'd requested. His instincts seemed to kick in because now his hands were moving on their own over her body. A hand attached to her breast while the other found its way to her center and rubbed lazy circles. She bit her lip and moaned loudly as he sucked and bit her neck. The roughness of his beard made her skin burn, but she held his head in place. She let her fingers tangle in his dark wave of curls as she felt herself start to fall into oblivion. Her hands moved to his naked back as stars started to dance behind her eyelids. She let her nails dig into his skin as she rode his hand.

"I'm gonna cum."

The words had barely left her mouth before she was exploding around his hand. Her whole body tensed as she locked Rick into a pleasure filled bear hug. He continued to let his lips dance across her neck and breasts as she struggled to come down from her high.

"Wow." 

She breathed out as she got her breathing and racing heart back under control. She laughed at the force of her orgasm. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced and she had the Sheriff's Deputy to thank for that.

"You okay?"

Rick's voice was gruff, but gentle at the same time. He was still hard as rock underneath her, but his hands caressed the hair out of her face as he spoke. She melted all over again and smiled at his warmness.

"More than okay."

She winked as he chuckled at her words. Layla let her hands trail between them to his dick and slowly started to pump him. He groaned, but stopped her with his hand.

"We don't have to do anythin' else Layla."

She couldn't help but to laugh outright. He seemed confused and offended and she quickly went back to pleasing him as she peppered his jaw and neck with kisses.

"We are far from done Grimes. I said I wanted to feel you inside me, remember?"

He nodded blindly at her question as her hand increased speed.

"I want all of you."

She bit his earlobe as he jerked in her hand. She slowed her ministrations and pulled back to look him in the eye. His eyes were dark and half hooded with desire and she licked her lips in anticipation.

"How do you want me?"

"Underneath me."

He didn't hesitate this time and Layla moaned at the picture it made in her head. He helped her maneuver herself out of his lap and onto the floor. There was an old blanket they kept in the tower and it was currently spread underneath her as a barrier from the cold concrete beneath. She watched as Rick got to his knees and knelt between her legs. She pressed her thighs together as he jerked himself a few times, preparing to enter her. He was long and just wide enough to make her giddy with the prospect of him fucking her. He unexpectedly bent over her sex and swiped his tongue along her opening. Layla thrashed as Rick's hands pressed her hips back down. She could feel him smile against her, but ignored it as he continued to suckle her. Suddenly, he pulled away and kissed up her body as she writhed in pleasure. His arms trapped her in as he hovered above her. She loved it. She loved feeling consumed by him and his manliness. She felt him pulsing against her opening and she wiggled against him in response. Rick groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

His words were muffled, but she heard him and laughed.

"But what a way to go."

She purred back. He raised his head and seized her in a kiss. They stayed that way for awhile. They both were content to make out hungrily while entangling in each other's naked bodies. By the time they pulled away, the air around them was busting with heat and lust. Rick pulled back and readied himself at her entrance. His eyes met hers in a silent question and she wrapped her legs around him in response. He began pushing into her and she couldn't contain the moan that broke from her lips as he sheathed himself inside her.

"Oh…god Layla."

His voice was strained as he continued to push into her. Once he was all the way in, he stilled and she could see he was trying hard to contain himself. Layla felt her body tense and she breathed steadily as she waited for the discomfort to pass. Rick hovered over her again and spoke softly into the night.

"Are you alrigh'?"

Layla nodded as the pleasure and pulsing of his body inside hers made it to the forefront of her mind. Rick moved a strand of hair from her face and looked back at her with concerned eyes.

"Ya sure? I can stop."

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just been awhile."

He nodded in understanding and braced himself on his forearms. The action caused Layla to grind against him and they both moaned lowly.

"Can I move?"

She only nodded as Rick started to thrust slowly into her. She wrapped her legs tight around him as he sunk himself into her. The pleasure was beyond anything she could comprehend. It felt as if every nerve was on end as she struggled to not cry out like she wanted to. He filled her so completely. Rick Grimes may have been nervous, but he definitely had no reason to be. The man knew exactly what he was doing.

"Oh Rick…"

The words just poured from her lips as she gripped his biceps. She felt him thrust harder into her and grunt and she realized he was responding to her words.

"God…you feel so good Rick."

Again he thrust into her harder than before and she whimpered at the sensation. She could feel a sheen of sweat on her skin as their bodies moved with raw passion. She knew she was close already and she wanted to get him there also. His pace had picked up and his hands were gripping her thighs. She knew she'd have bruises, but she welcomed them.

"Tell me. Tell me how I feel around you."

He plunged into her hard and buried himself into her neck. She contracted her muscles around him and heard him growl in her ear. It was primal and animalistic and it felt fucking good.

"You're tight…god you're tight."

He kept pumping as he spoke and Layla could feel another orgasm building. She moaned at his words and let her hand grip tightly at his long waves.

"And wet…so wet."

She moaned loudly and Rick kissed her quickly to silence her. He pulled away and looked down at her as her body started to jerk in response to her impending release. His thick finger moved between them and touched her intimately as he continued to thrust into her.

"I'm gonna...I can't…"

She struggled to get words out. His actions became faster as she felt him thrust particularly hard and hit deep inside her. His name poured from her lips as she shattered around him. Her back arched and her legs tightened around him as lights danced in her head and the sound of her blood pumping filled her ears.

She felt Rick straighten up as he gripped her thighs and pumped into her at a frenzied rate. She could still feel the aftershocks of her climax as Rick started to groan and tense above her. She met his eyes and let her hands fall to her breasts as he watched. She looked on as he quickly pulled out of her and jerked himself off onto her stomach and breasts. She welcomed his release as the warm liquid coated her overheated skin. He collapsed on top of her and she savored the moment as his weight pushed her further to the floor. His body felt good on hers and she felt him relax as she wove her hands gently through his hair. He started to laugh and she soon followed. The heat of the moment had passed and they were now basking in the afterglow and utter bizarreness of their situation.

A few more minutes passed before they were able untangle themselves and clean up. They silently gathered their clothes and dressed as the sun started to rise. Layla folded the blanket and decided to take it in with her and wash it before anyone else decided to use it. Rick was fastening his gun belt when he walked over to her and brushed a finger over a fast forming hickey on the top of her right breast.

"Does it hurt?"

He looked concerned and Layla smiled as his finger continued to linger on her breast. 

"No."

"You'll have to hide it."

His eyes danced as he said this and Layla smirked. She reached her own hand out and pulled back the collar of his shirt to reveal a matching hickey to her own.

"You too."

She gestured to the bruise and Rick laughed as they adjusted their clothes to hide the love bites. His nerves were back again and she found herself feeding off them. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. She moved closer to him and let a hand rest on his chest.

"Next time I wanna be on top."

She bit her lip and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. When she pulled away he was smirking and she winked as she walked to the door and exited down the stairs. She knew she'd be sore, but for the time being her body felt void of any tension or stress and she relished in it.

Carol and Daryl were by the fences when Layla made it up to the prison. She waved at them, but stopped when they started talking. She hadn't noticed Rick behind her and she waited as he caught up to them.

"You guys in the tower?" Carol implored. There was nothing to her tone. It was a genuine question. Layla spoke up as Rick nodded. "Yep…couldn't sleep so we kept watch."

Daryl was looking between them and Layla struggled to not give anything away. Rick had a hand shoved in his pocket and another rubbing the back of his neck. He looked guilty of something and she hoped no one picked up on it. She didn't like people knowing her personal business. She quickly changed the subject to avoid any more probing questions.

"You need help with breakfast Carol?" Layla started to walk towards the prison again in hopes of getting Carol to follow, but Carol shot an arm out to stop her. Carol's eyes were focused on her hair as Layla waited for her to say something.

"You've got something in your hair. Looks like yogurt." Layla panicked as Carol pointed to a strand of hair resting on her shoulder. She looked down and sure enough there was a small amount of white substance stuck there. All eyes turned to her in question. Obviously, they had no access to yogurt since everything would be expired so she had to think quick. She stayed calm, but panicked when Carol's hand started to shoot out towards her. Layla quickly stepped back and without thinking twice stuck the piece of hair in her mouth to suck off the liquid. Rick started to cough, trying badly to cover up a laugh while Carol and Daryl looked at them both questioningly.

"I had some oatmeal. Must've gotten in my hair. Thanks for telling me Carol." Layla met Rick's eyes for a moment and they both smiled at the silent joke between the two. A part of her wanted to punch Rick for not noticing the semen clearly plastered in her hair, but another part of her, an even bigger part of her wanted to taste him all over again.

"I'm gonna go shower." Layla wasted no time in rushing off. She knew Daryl and Carol would probably question Rick about her odd behavior, but she knew it'd be better if one of them left. Rick would have to make up some excuse, but it was better than them spilling their guts about what happened. It was their secret now and she didn't have to look to her dreams anymore for satisfaction. Her dreams were no match to the real thing.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's Daryl's turn again! Yay for that! I'm a little late to the game, but I'm in a total Daryl Dixon head space right now. I can't seem to get that dude out of my head. Means good news for those of you that love you some Daryl, which is a lot I've noticed. So he may be making another appearance if I get inspired or I may upload another Rick one shot because I've got at least two completed ones saved. I've also been thinking about doing some AU one shots of Layla and the guys before the ZA. Thoughts on that? Yay or nay? Anyways, this one was sort of a bitch to write and was pretty much completed before I had my "Daryl awakening", but I decided to go ahead and post it. Thanks to those of you who are reading, reviewed, followed, and favorite! Enjoy!_

_Daryl-Bedside Manner at Its Finest_

Daryl sighed and moved the blankets off his body. He felt stiff and sore and he knew it was due to the large gash he'd managed to get on the inside of his left thigh. He'd been hunting the day before when a fallen branch dug itself into the skin of his leg as he'd been chasing after a deer. He was normally a quiet hunter, but something had spooked it and he was sure he could catch up with the damn thing. He hadn't been so lucky. The son of a bitch had gotten away and he'd sliced his leg open. It was mostly superficial, but it still hurt like hell. Hershel had fixed him up the day before and said he needed to make sure it stayed clean to avoid infection. He'd refused pain medication and had settled for the stash of whiskey he kept in his cell. It was morning now and the whiskey had worn off.

He was just about to move out of his small bed when a voice and a shadow alerted him to a presence outside his cell. He knew that voice. It was Layla and she was standing on the other side of the sheet that hung over his cell door. He pulled the blankets back over his body to cover his boxer clad form and mumbled for her to come in. The sheet was pulled back and Layla peeked her head inside, letting the first rays of dawn filter into his bleak room.

"Morning…Hershel sent me. Said I needed to tend to a wound." Her voice was a whisper. He figured most of the cell block was still asleep judging from her need to be quiet. Daryl motioned with his hand for her to come in and let the sheet fall back to its place to block the sun from his tired eyes. She did as he asked and set her medical supplies on the end of his bed. She'd been a nurse before the turn so it didn't all together surprise him that Hershel sent her, but Hershel also knew how picky Daryl was about who tended to him when he was injured. He didn't like being fussed over and he felt like any of the women in the prison would do just that.

"Where's Hershel?" He questioned, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He sat up higher in bed so that his back rested against the wall. He thought he saw Layla roll her eyes at his question, but he couldn't be sure. Her face was partially hidden behind her hair and she was sorting through bandages and ointment at the end of his bed.

"He's tending to someone from D block that needs a tooth pulled due to infection. He figured that was more of an emergency and asked me to see you. Is that alright Mr. Dixon or would you rather wait for your regular physician?"

Layla let the sarcasm drip from her words as she straightened up and met his eyes. He could see she wasn't too keen on the idea of fixing him up either. He felt somewhat put off by that fact. Usually he didn't care what people thought of him, but the bite in her words had him second guessing his behavior.

"It's fine." He mumbled. He avoided her gaze and listened as she opened a new pack of bandages and got the tape ready to secure the wound.

"Alright then…where's your injury?" He looked up at her question and saw her green eyes scan his upper body for traces of a wound or bandage. Daryl shifted slightly and cursed under his breath. Hershel would send someone like Layla in to tend to a wound that stopped inches from his crotch.

He pulled the covers back and let Layla's eyes seek out the large bandage that disappeared into the leg of his boxers. He watched her for a reaction and he wasn't disappointed. She hesitated for just a second before she recovered and sat down on the bed next to him. She already had gloves on her hands and she wasted no time in carefully removing the tape from his skin. He watched her face as she worked. She was focused and was trying hard not to hurt him, but he could barely register the sting from the tape.

"It's alrigh'. It don't hurt."

Her eyes jumped up to meet his and she stopped what she was doing to study him. Their eyes met in an awkward silence. She cleared her throat and focused on his leg again.

"You don't have to be like that all the time." Her voice was low as she gently continued to peel the tape from his flesh. She was close to him, reaching over his body to peel his bandage and he could smell a faint sweet scent in the air. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was easy to pick up on out of all the odors of the prison.

He registered what she'd said and immediately became defensive. He'd known Layla since the quarry. He'd grown to respect her over time, like the rest of the prison group. They were all some sort of fucked up family, but sometimes people got on his nerves. Like now.

"Like what?" He knew his voice had an edge to it and that she had picked up on it. Her body stiffened slightly, but she tried hard to hide that fact.

"Like nothing hurts you…like nothing can hurt you." She said it so matter-of-factly that he almost didn't bother questioning her. It was obviously something she'd been thinking about and he felt unnerved by that; that she'd watched him, studied him. He was used to being the observer, not the other way around. The cool air of his cell met the skin of his inflamed thigh and he realized she'd successfully pulled the bandage off.

"Are ya here to change my bandages or evaluate me like some damn mental patient?" He bit out. She didn't look at him as she tore open an alcohol wipe. Her mouth turned up in to a small smile and he realized she was enjoying this. Before he could call her on it, she'd already reached her hand out and applied the cool alcoholic wipe to his heated skin. It stung and he forced back a curse as she gingerly cleaned up the gash.

"Whatever you need." She said with a hint of humor. He openly scoffed, but tensed when he felt her push the wipe further up his thigh and into his boxers to reach the gash. The pain had dulled and now there was another sensation, only this one was settling into his crotch…his dick to be exact. Her small hands were inching up the fabric of his underwear as he chastised himself. His body seemed dead set on ignoring him. He could feel the early stirrings of arousal low in his belly and he quickly pushed her hands away.

"All I need is a new bandage." He'd made sure he wasn't forceful with her, but he wanted to get his point across. He didn't need her loitering in his cell or in his boxers any longer than she had to be. He never had to worry about this with Hershel.

His outburst didn't seem to faze her as she grabbed the tube of ointment and applied some to her gloved finger. He decided to focus on something else and thought about all the stuff he had to do that day. He was going through the list in his mind when he felt the cool gel make contact with his skin, her gloved finger moving up and down his thigh to cover it evenly. He chanced a look and turned his head. Her face was nearly in his crotch as she pulled the leg of his boxers up and made sure she got the entire cut. He could feel that stirring again and he gripped the sheets of his bed in frustration. He couldn't believe that it'd been that long since he'd gotten laid that he couldn't even get medical attention without getting a fucking hard on. He could feel his heart rate kick up a notch as her fingers glided over the cut one last time. The pain was nearly nonexistent now and was quickly being replaced by lust. It pissed him off.

"Alright, almost done." She quipped. He guessed she'd sensed his tension and felt the need to assure him. He said nothing and focused on his breathing as she laid the fresh gauze over his wound. She'd removed her gloves so now her bare skin was caressing the tape in place on his flesh. It made a shiver run through his entire body and he tried hard to cover it with a cough. That turned out to be a mistake. In reaction to his cough and the shaking of his body, Layla's fingers had slipped while securing the tape in his boxers. Her dainty fingers skimmed his groin and made him jolt in response. His eyes locked on hers. She stilled and looked embarrassed by her slip, but he could see a swirl of lust in her eyes. He could feel a new tension in the air between them and he could see her struggling to say something, but he stopped her with a rough kiss.

He hadn't meant to kiss her. He wasn't even sure he even really liked her in that sense, but she was a woman…a looker and at that moment he wanted to bury himself inside her. He let his hands tangle in her dark hair as he pulled her forward. Her body stretched over his, mindful of the bandage she'd just applied to his leg. Her hands smoothed across his bare chest and down to the waist band of his boxers. He realized she wanted this just as badly as he did and that thrilled him. He let one of his hands massage her breast through her thin white shirt and he felt her arch further into him. He pulled his lips from hers and attached them to her neck instead. He could taste a hint of sweetness to her skin as he hungrily lapped at her flesh. Her hands had moved to his hair to keep him in place as he continued to mark her.

"Daryl, we-I…your leg." She finally breathed out. He could sense she was going to protest them going any further, but he'd moved a hand to her jean covered center and rubbed a thick finger up and down causing her to buck her hips and lose her train of thought. He was only mildly aware of his leg. The throb was faint and the pleasure he was currently experiencing was overriding everything else.

"S'fine" He mumbled as he continued to assault her neck and collarbone. He could feel her body tense as one hand worked its way under her shirt and the other continued to stroke her through the denim. Her hips were undulating against his finger and he increased the pressure of his touch.

"Oh…" She trailed off breathlessly as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. He could tell she was ready, more than ready. He could feel his erection pulsing nearly with pain at the prospect of getting to be inside her. He moved both his hands to the hem of her shirt and pushed it up her body. He pulled his lips away from her skin to allow the fabric to pass between them before it was discarded on the floor. Her breasts heaved behind the confines of the black bra she wore and he licked his lips in anticipation. He was by far a tits man and she had a pair that made his mouth water.

"Take yur pants off too." His voice sounded hoarse as he gestured to her denim clad thighs. Layla said nothing as she stood up and removed her shoes and jeans so she was clad in her underwear. He watched as she climbed back onto the bed and spread his legs farther apart so she could sit herself on the bed between them. She licked her lips and moved her hands to his boxers. She wasted no time in freeing him from the confines of his underwear and he groaned lowly as her hands smoothed up and down his shaft. He let his head fall back to rest on the wall as he struggled not to cum right there. Her movements were slow and he bucked his hips to signal his agitation. His eyes flew open when he felt her moist lips surround him instead and he cursed as she began sucking him into her throat.

"Fuck." He mumbled as his hands flew to her hair and threaded into the dark tresses. She was fucking amazing at giving head. He didn't remember ever getting a blow job this good, although it could have something to do with how long it had been since he'd actually had one. One of her hands started to move at the base of his cock and he could feel himself ready to release. He pulled her off him and crashed his lips to hers. He expertly reached around and undid her bra, the fabric falling to the floor as her bare breasts became visible. He trailed his lips down to her chest and nibbled and sucked at her smooth skin. He let a hand trail down her stomach and into her underwear. His finger easily slipped inside her and he bit down on her nipple at the feel of her around his finger.

"Ouch…" She pouted softly. He pulled back and saw that her nipple was red from the bite he'd left. He smoothed his tongue over it and moved his finger inside her.

"Sorry." He mumbled half-heartedly. A sigh escaped her lips as he plunged a finger in and out of her heat. He teased her with a second finger before he dipped that one inside as well. Her nails gripped his shoulders and her eyes squeezed shut at the intrusion. Her hips started to move with his hand and he could feel her walls flutter sporadically around his fingers. She was still propped up in between his spread out legs and he quickly thought of how he could fuck her without hurting his injured leg.

He pulled his fingers from her and placed them into his mouth to suck off the wetness. Layla's eyes watched with rapt fascination as he sucked them clean. He gestured with his head for her to stand up and she moved off the bed as he turned to place his feet on the ground. His feet felt steady and he stood and placed weight on both his legs. There was a dull throbbing, but nothing excruciating.

"Bend over." He said in a clipped tone. She looked at him for a long moment. He could see she was working this out in her head, seeing if the pleasure outweighed her inhibitions. The prospect of getting fucked won out because she moved back towards the bed and got on all fours so that her ass was facing him. He pushed his boxers down his legs and stepped towards her on the bed. His hands smoothed across her rounded ass and then pulled down the scrap of fabric known as underwear. She was completely naked now as she pushed her ass towards him in offering. He grabbed himself in his hand and stroked himself, prepping for what he was sure was going to be pure heaven.

He pushed into her slowly as he let her grow accustomed to him being inside her. He felt the overwhelming need to pull out and thrust into her repeatedly, but he controlled the urge. He could feel her body tense and then relax slowly as he remained unmoving inside her. She was tight as hell and he could feel his cock throbbing as he finally pushed all the way in. They were both groaning and moaning lowly so as not to alert anyone of their escapades. He felt her push back against him and he took that as his cue to move. He kept a steady pace as he thrust. The slapping of skin was loud to his own ears, but beyond his cell it was most likely an unidentifiable thudding. At this point, he didn't care if someone did walk in. He wasn't going to be stopping for anything.

Daryl moved a hand up her naked back and pulled at her hair so that her head was arched back. She moaned and he pulled harder and thrust deeper. He was rewarded with a clenching of her inner muscles around him and he felt his balls tighten in anticipation.

"Fuck…" He muttered. His hips moved faster as her moans spurred him on. He could tell she was close. He pushed her down so that she now lay flat on the mattress. The new angle allowed him to penetrate deeper and made her tighten around him.

"Oh shit, Daryl…" She said into the sheets. Her hands gripped at the bed underneath her as he pressed his weight into her body. One more deep thrust and he felt her tense beneath him. She gripped him inside her and he could feel his dick become soaked with her climax. He watched her naked back as she writhed beneath him and he felt his own release approaching. He doubled his efforts as he thrust into her now lax form, gripping her ass in his hands with a brutal force. He watched himself disappear inside her and could see her juices coating him. That was his undoing. He quickly pulled out and finished on the naked skin of her ass and back.

They were both silent as they caught their breaths. Daryl leaned his arms above his head on the top bunk as he waited for his breathing to get back under control. Layla shifted beneath him and turned to meet his gaze.

"Think you could clean me up Dixon." It wasn't a question. He smirked at the attitude that was back in full effect despite what they'd just done. There was a glint to her eyes so he decided to oblige her and clean up the mess he'd made.

"S'ppose I could." He finally said and pushed off the bed. He picked up a discarded shirt and cleaned the drops of himself he'd left on her skin. When he was done, he threw the shirt in a dirty clothes pile and lightly smacked her ass. "Done." He quipped.

"Thanks." She drawled as she rolled over and met his eyes. He shifted as she looked at him and smiled. He broke eye contact first and moved to pick up his boxers from the floor. He heard her shuffle off the bed and gather up her own clothes. He pulled his underwear up and went back to the bed and sat down on it as Layla finished getting dressed. She made her way over to him when she'd finished and sat down next to him to put on her boots. Daryl didn't really know what to say. He hoped she wasn't expecting anything, although he wouldn't mind getting laid on a regular basis. He turned his head towards her when he heard her sigh.

"Guess I better get back." He only nodded in return as he drummed his fingers on his leg, itching to have a cigarette. She stood and picked up the bottle of ointment and extra bandages she'd brought.

"Hey…" He jerked his head up at her voice and saw she was about to leave his cell, but had stopped just inside the doorway. "This isn't going to be weird, is it?" He cleared his throat and felt at ease by her question. Guess he was the one who was acting like a fucking chick.

"Nope." He shook his head and she smiled in return. "Good." She stated and then left his cell without another word.

Later that day around lunch time everyone was congregating outside to their makeshift kitchen. Daryl was headed towards Carol at the grill when someone stopped him. He turned and stopped walking when he noticed it was Hershel.

"Did Layla get ya all fixed up this mornin'?" Hershel asked. Daryl nodded and squinted against the Georgia sun. "Yeah, she did."

"Well ya seem to be moving around just fine so whatever she did seem to work." Daryl felt a blush trying to creep onto his face at Hershel's words. He started to move away from him and back towards his intended path in hopes of cutting off the conversation, but fate was a bitch.

"Hey guys." Layla greeted as she came to stand between the two men. Daryl tried hard not to look like he was hiding something and nodded in greeting at her.

"I was just askin' Daryl about how ya fixed him up this mornin'." Hershel was oblivious to his words and smiled at Layla.

"Oh yeah…" Layla laughed lightly and met Daryl's uncomfortable gaze. "Well I tried a new technique so I guess it helped." She added. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her while Hershel looked on confused.

"What was it?" Hershel questioned. Layla shrugged and started to walk towards the eating area. "Just a better beside manner is all."

Daryl shook his head and smirked at her retreating form. He followed her towards the food while Hershel stood in the same spot with a puzzled look still plastered on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_So I unexpectedly got the urge to finish this threesome-esque chapter I'd mentioned before. I like to refer to it as the Bermuda Triangle. I got an idea to use Merle and Rick. I've never seen them paired up before so I'd thought I'd play with that dynamic. There's no slash intended for Rick and Merle and you'll soon see what I mean. I hope you guys like it. I've seen a lot of Dixon brother threesomes, so I decided to try something different, although that's not completely off the table for me. I'm a little nervous about this one so let me know if it all translates and makes sense. If you guys like it, maybe I'll make it a thing. Anyway, thanks again to everyone for the support and make sure to drop a line. Enjoy!_

_Merle & Rick-The Bermuda Triangle_

He watched her across the yard as she helped Carol feed some of the younger kids. He brought the cigarette up to his mouth and took a beloved drag as the carcinogen laced smoke filled his lungs. Damn it felt good. Layla looked in his direction under the shade of the watch tower and he could make out a hint of a smile on her lips as she went back to feeding those damn ankle biters. He counted himself to be a hell of a lucky man these days and that wasn't something someone could easily say as of late. Sure he'd lost his right hand and was dying for a good high, but he'd got back his brother and gained one fine piece of ass.

He'd only been sleeping with Layla for a couple of weeks, but he knew that without a doubt he was already pussy whipped. Besides the fact that she had a hell of a body, Layla was as laid back as they came. He didn't have to worry about her being needy or clingy. She was having just as much fun as he was, maybe more. The girl was a nymph and he reveled in it. He saw the stares she got from the other male residents in the prison. He felt the envious gazes on him whenever he and Layla were together. It was nothing new. He'd been one of those men who'd stared at her with lust in his eyes, but he was the only one who'd had the balls to make her his.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Rick walk up to Layla with Judith in hand. He watched as she laughed at something Rick had said and took a giggling Judith from his arms. Merle wasn't the jealous type. He'd never had a girl around that he was serious enough with to worry over. Layla was the same, but different somehow. He didn't feel jealousy when he saw her and Rick interact, in fact, he felt a sense of male pride. He knew Rick was one of those guys who admired Layla from afar. He was more discreet about his gazes and played that "gentleman" bullshit, but he was a man and Merle knew when one was dying to bend a girl over and fuck her brains out.

Merle thought about his and Rick's relationship or lack thereof during the apocalypse and smirked. They were far from friends, but no longer enemies. They respected each other in a way that made sense only to them. They'd all been through hell since dead people started roaming the fucking planet, but even he could admit that Rick Grimes seemed to pick the shortest straw when it came to luck. The man had shit piled onto him from day one. Merle didn't know when he'd gotten such a soft spot for an asshole like Officer Friendly, but he supposed that was Layla's influence. He knew she carried a torch for that bastard.

"Yur face is gonna get stuck like that."

His brother's voice broke through his thoughts and he set his face in stone at being interrupted. He flicked his cigarette onto the gravel laced ground and stomped it out with his heavy boot.

"Fuck you." He bit out roughly. Daryl only shook his head and smirked at him as he continued on to the prison. Merle had an idea and he didn't want to be bothered. He was cooking up a scheme for Officer Friendly.

* * *

It was two days later when Merle decided to set his plan into motion. He'd thought about it hard since the seed had been planted in his head. He wanted this and for a couple of reasons. He was a Dixon and Dixon's always had ulterior motives.

"Hey Dixon…" Her sweet, southern voice filled his ears and he struggled to keep his cock under control. He was definitely pussy whipped.

"Hey yourself darlin'…" He was waiting for her in the tombs like they'd routinely done for the last couple of weeks. She walked with a confidence that was neither fake nor arrogant. Her green eyes were sparkling with mischief and he licked his lips hungrily as she invaded his space. He was leaning up against a wall and she pushed herself into his body as her hands roamed freely over his chest. He let his arms encircle her waist as his hand palmed her round ass. Her jeans were tight like he liked them and her shirt was just low enough that he could see a good amount of heavenly cleavage on display. She went in for a kiss, but he pulled back and stopped her. She looked at him questioningly and he chuckled at her aggressiveness.

"I got a surprise for ya. I think you'll like it."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and he grabbed her hand and started to lead her further into the tombs. He was headed towards the administration side of the prison where countless offices were located. A majority of the offices were still clean, albeit a bit dusty, but good enough for what he had in mind. His surprise was already down there waiting.

"What've you got up your sleeve Merle?"

Layla's tone was skeptical, but he could tell she was enjoying this. He rounded the last corner and knocked on the heavy wooden door of the last office. The door opened almost immediately and he pushed it further to allow room for himself and Layla to pass through. He hastily shut and locked the door behind them and was about to turn around to face the room when Layla attached herself to his lips and started to rub herself suggestively along his body. He groaned and momentarily forgot what he'd set up, until he heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. They pulled apart quickly. He could see Layla was both scared and embarrassed by not noticing their visitor.

"Rick? What're you doing here?" Her voice came out breathless and puzzled as she looked between Merle and Rick. Merle moved further into the room and stood between the two as they looked on in confusion.

"I was wonderin' the same thing. Merle asked me to meet him down here. Alone." Rick's words were clipped and irritated as he fixed Merle with a glare.

Merle put his hands up and moved them in a "calm down" motion as he spoke. "Now I can explain. I asked ya to meet me here cuz I figured I owed ya. I've been at the prison now for nearly a year and you and I've been able to not kill each other. I'd say that's a big fuckin' deal."

Rick nodded his head and agreed tiredly. "I can't argue with that."

Merle continued. "So, I figured I'd give ya a lil' present. Sort of a peace offerin' if ya will."

The room was silent for awhile. Merle watched Rick try to understand what he was saying, but he could tell the man was still confused. Rick sighed and looked as if he was about to tell Merle to "fuck off" when Layla spoke up from by the door.

"A peace offering? Do you mean me Merle? You brought me as a fucking peace offering?"

Her tone had gotten steadily louder as she spoke and he could clearly hear the anger behind her words. He expected that. He was prepared for it.

She walked up to him and dug a finger into his chest. "What the fuck is the matter with you Dixon?"

"Nothin'…I'm just givin' the man what he wants." Merle gestured to the uncomfortable looking Rick and then moved to hover near Layla's ear. He spoke in a low tone, but made it loud enough so the sheriff's deputy could hear as well. "And what you want. Ain't that right darlin'?"

His words caused her to stare at him dumbfounded. She nervously bit her lower lip and he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

"But…you and I…I'm with you." She struggled to get the words out as she fought through the confusion of the situation.

"Yeah, but I don't own ya. You can do whatever the fuck you'd like and fuck whoever you'd like. What kind of man would I be if I stood in the way of that?"

He gestured between the three of them and laughed despite the puzzlement of the two other occupants.

"So let me get this straight…" Rick spoke up and moved closer to the middle of the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as if to wake himself from a deep sleep. "You want to offer up Layla? To me?"

"Damn straight Officer Friendly." Merle chuckled again and crossed his arms over his chest as Layla rolled her eyes at him.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Rick asked skeptically.

"Like I said…I owe ya. I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way she looks at you. I wanna give ya a piece of heaven. You look like you could use it Grimes."

The room was silent again and thick with tension. Merle's intention was becoming clearer and clearer as the seconds ticked by. Both Layla and Rick avoided eye contact as they struggled to wrap their minds around what Merle was offering.

"How could you arrange this without even asking me Merle? I'm not some object you can pass around to other men."

Layla rounded on him again, but Merle stopped her rant by anchoring his lips to hers. She was surprised and he took advantage of that as he wrapped her in his arms. Layla did little to fight him off as he worked his tongue into her mouth. She greedily accepted and he could practically feel her anger melt away. His hand tangled in her dark hair as her hands roamed the expanse of his back. He pulled away and immediately attached himself to her neck. He turned her so that she was facing Rick and he positioned himself behind her. He bit, licked, and sucked along her neck as she pushed her ass into his growing arousal. He moved his hand around to her front and let it ghost across her stomach and heaving breasts. He placed his mouth by her ear and spoke lowly, but with clear authority.

"Open your eyes Layla." He waited as she opened her heavy lids and displayed her emerald eyes to the two men in the room. "Look at Rick darlin'…"

She complied as he continued to assault her neck with his hungry mouth. He made sure his stubble rubbed her skin. He knew that was something she loved. Her hands had reached up and threaded themselves through his short hair and around his neck. She was offering up her body to him and he was going to happily accept. They both looked to the other man in the room who looked like a mix between being turned on and highly uncomfortable. Merle focused on Layla and let his hand cup one of her voluptuous breasts. She moaned and bit her lip, but kept her eyes open like he'd ordered.

"You want his hands on ya?"

He felt her hesitate, but he lightly pinched her nipple through her shirt and she immediately answered his question.

"Yes." She was breathless and continuing to rub herself against his dick. He thrust into her from behind and moved his hand to tangle in her hair. He bit her earlobe and stared at Rick as he spoke. "I want you to give him the best damn blow job he's ever had. The man deserves it."

Layla hesitated again, but his hand in her hair tightened and he bit her neck roughly. She yelped in surprise, but pushed her ass into him signaling her pleasure. Merle released her and watched as she walked towards Rick. The two men met in a silent stare off. Neither said anything, but Merle nodded his head slightly at him. Rick was about to say something, but Layla connected her mouth to his neck and the words died on his lips. His body was stiff as his eyes fell closed and his hands formed fists. Merle smirked at the way Rick responded to Layla. He could relate. She had that effect.

"Layla…we should stop….we can't…" Rick's words were jumbled as he struggled to form a coherent sentence while Layla rubbed her body against his.

"It's a fuckin' gift Rick. Ya don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Merle exclaimed. He didn't understand turning down pussy like Layla, but he supposed that was why he was the one who was fucking her on the regular. He saw the man relax some at his words and he smiled to himself. That man was definitely wound too tight.

Merle moved to the couch in the room that was facing Layla and Rick and sat down on it. He searched for feelings of jealousy or anger at seeing Layla with another man, but he couldn't conjure up those emotions. What he felt above all that was _pride_. He was going to let Rick have a taste and then rip it from him. That was the worse punishment of all. To know what you're missing and have it taken away.

He watched with hungry eyes as Layla unbuttoned Rick's shirt while her lips were still attached to his neck. His hands were now unclenched and resting on Layla's hips. She let her lips trail down his now naked chest as his shirt dangled off his shoulders. She moved lower until she was kneeling in front of him, her hands already on his belt buckle. She made fast work of the belt and immediately unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to release his erection. She pulled his jeans and boxers down enough to allow her full access. Merle couldn't help but run his hand across the growing bulge in his pants at the sight of Layla on her knees. He loved tangling his hand in her hair as she sucked him off. He watched as she licked her lips and gripped Rick in her hand and sank her mouth onto his cock. Rick closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure. Merle knew just what the man was feeling. He watched as Layla took Rick in deeper and deeper while Rick's hands threaded in her hair to keep her in place. Looked like he was finally getting into it. Merle could feel his dick straining against his zipper, but he didn't move to pull it free. He had a plan and he had to show some restraint for it.

Moans pulled his eyes back up to the couple and he saw Layla from her spot on her knees remove her shirt and place Rick's cock in her cleavage. He smirked to himself. His girl was dirty. She worked him with her hands and bra clad breasts. In response to her ministrations, Rick threw his head back and groaned. Layla's lips were still sucking his dick as she pumped him with her breasts. Merle could see the veins in Rick's neck bulging signaling he was close. She moved faster until Rick pulled her back to her feet.

The couple was seemingly lost in their own little world. Rick took hold of Layla and pinned her against the desk that sat in the room. Her bra was quickly discarded as his lips attached themselves to her chest. Layla's hands threaded through Rick's hair as she moaned out in pleasure. Her eyes opened and met Merle's across the room. They were heavy lidded and her lips were pouted as she smiled at him. Merle moved his hand back to his hardened length and rubbed himself, letting her see what she was doing to him. She closed her eyes and moaned in response.

"Hey darlin'!" His voice interrupted the couple and he could see it took them a moment to focus on whom and what was said. Merle only smirked as he eyed Layla hungrily, her naked chest on display as she heaved. Rick seemed uncomfortable again and shoved himself painfully back into his jeans, but Merle ignored him.

"Get undressed for the man sugar…let 'em see all of ya." Layla only nodded as she moved her hands to her jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. She quickly kicked off her boots as she slowly pushed down the denim. She stepped out of them and her socks until she was left in only a pair of white underwear.

"The panties too." Merle gestured with his hand and she bit her lip, but slipped a hand onto each side as she pulled the material down her thighs and legs. She was beautiful and Merle allowed himself a moment to just stare at her. He looked in Rick's direction and could see him breathing heavily still as his eyes took in every naked inch of Layla's body. Her scent filled the room and it made Merle's mouth water. He stood up, gaining the attention of the other occupants. He strolled next to them and stopped in front of Rick. He could tell he was having a hard time grasping what was going on, but like any man, he couldn't and wouldn't turn down a woman like Layla.

"Take a seat Officer Friendly. I wanna show ya somethin'." Rick narrowed his eyes in suspicion at him. He could tell Rick still didn't trust him, but with Layla involved Merle knew that garnered him some credit.

Merle gestured to the office chair behind the desk and Rick hesitantly went. Once he was seated, Merle focused back on Layla. Up close he could see her neck and chest were covered with rashes from Rick's stubble and that she was dripping with her arousal. He chuckled and began unbuckling his belt. Layla's eyes flew to his pants and Rick's voice quickly cut through the silence of the room.

"What the hell Merle?" He was back to being irritated, but Merle ignored him and spoke to Layla only.

"Bend over the desk darlin'." It was a demand and she took it as one. She smirked and moved to face Rick and bend over the cool wood of the desk. Rick's eyes followed her greedily as she smiled at him and took her position. Merle followed and aligned himself with Layla. She pushed into his still clothed crotch and he groaned in response. He moved his hand between them and moved himself free from the confines of his clothing. He teased her with his tip, coating himself with her excitement. The action made her moan and push back again. He looked up and noticed how entranced Rick was by the whole scene, by Layla. Without preamble, Merle pushed into her roughly. Her body shook and he could feel her tense around him as he sunk into her.

"Oh…" Her moans filled the space as Merle watched her body writhe underneath him. He pulled out and pushed back in again and this time he groaned at the feeling of her surrounding him. He was a fucking lucky man. He let his hand tangle in her long hair and pulled back so that she was arched off the desk.

"I wantcha to look at him…look at him while I fuck ya." His mouth was by her ear, but again he made sure Rick would be able to hear everything he said. In response, Layla ground her hips into his and opened her eyes to do as he'd said. He could see Rick shift in the chair uncomfortably and it made Merle smirk.

"I want ya to think about him fucking ya. Rough? Ain't that what ya like?" He untangled his hand from her hair and slapped her ass. Her moan was loud and it sounded like pure music to his ears.

Merle continued to thrust into her slowly, but deliberately. Each time he sheathed himself he could hear her body smack against the surface of the desk. He noticed Rick's eyes had strayed to his and Merle took it upon himself to explain his demonstration.

He tangled his hand back in Layla's hair and pulled roughly on it. "She likes it rough Rick. She likes it when it hurts a lil' bit, ain't that right darlin'?"

Layla continued to moan, but made an attempt to nod. Both men watched as she became lost in the throes of passion. It was a mesmerizing sight. Her nails were digging into the wood and her skin glistened with sweat as Merle quickened his pace.

"Are ya close?" He rasped in her ear. She hummed in response and he could feel her internal muscles clenching him. "Not yet." He commanded as he slowed his pace and released her hair from his fingers. She turned to look at him in question, but he said nothing as he pulled out of her. The loss made him groan and it took everything in him to not take her for his own, but tonight was about giving her over to Rick.

"Ya gotta finish up with him. Just wanted to show the man what ya liked." He winked and slapped her ass again and she jumped at the action. He felt her eyes roam down to his still painfully hard dick and he watched as she silently got onto her knees in front of him. Merle forgot all about Rick as Layla's lips encased him inside her mouth. She was sucking hard and fast and he couldn't help tangling his hand in her hair again and pushing her down on his length. He heard a faint choking sound and eased the pressure on her head. Layla moaned around him and the vibrations only sped up his impending orgasm. One of her hands drifted to cup his balls and he hissed as he jerked in her mouth. The movement caused him to hit the back of her throat and that was his undoing. He groaned as she continued to lick and suck him dry like she always did. His body tensed and he knew he was gripping her hair with painful force as his climax washed over him.

Once his breathing was back to a semi normal rate, he looked down at Layla and smirked as she licked her lips and smiled up at him, proud of her achievement. He quickly slipped himself back into his pants and fastened them while Layla got up off her knees. Merle jerked his head in Rick's direction and Layla understood the message. She stepped around the desk and sat herself right onto Rick's lap. Merle chuckled as Rick nearly white knuckled the chair, looking as if he didn't know what to do with a woman like Layla. That was how Merle felt about all the men around here. None of those common assholes would know how to handle a woman like that, but he did.

He walked back over to the couch and settled back as he watched Layla take over for Rick. She was pushing his shirt off his shoulders while her lips attached themselves to his neck. Her lips were by his ear and he faintly heard her say "touch me" before Rick's hands were hungrily exploring her body. He heard her moan as Rick thrust up, the material of his jeans causing a delicious friction. Her hands were in his hair as Rick took his turn assaulting her neck and breasts with his lips. Her back arched as she pushed her breasts further into his mouth and ground herself into his lap. Her hands finally moved to free him from his jeans again and the moment she made contact, Rick groaned and let his head fall to her shoulders. It was a pitying sight Merle noticed. The man was probably near delirious from not having a decent fuck in God knew how long.

He watched as Layla raised herself up and then sank down onto Rick's lap. Both of their moans filled the room as they joined together. Layla's eyes were squeezed shut as she cradled Rick's head to her breasts and his hands rested on her ass. They sat that way for a few minutes before Layla began grinding herself in his lap.

A sudden groan of protest from the chair alerted Merle to the fact that Rick was standing up with Layla wrapped around him. He watched, somewhat impressed, when the man laid her out across the desk and continued to thrust into her. Layla moaned and whimpered as her hands fell to her breasts and her head rocked side to side. Merle studied Layla. He could tell she was close, but not close enough. He stood and made his way back over to the desk. The movement caused Rick to pause and look at Merle as if he'd forgotten he was in the room with them.

"Don't stop…" Layla's moan floated up to both men's ears as she tried to move against Rick on the desk. Rick looked back down at the woman sprawled out below him and Merle could see he was getting stage fright with him being so close.

"She's almost there. Gotta be rough with her." Rick stared at him bewildered. Merle sighed and moved so that he could look down into Layla's upside down face.

"Tell him want ya want. Gotta be straightforward with this one." Merle chuckled and knew he'd gotten under his skin by the way his body had tensed. Layla wrapped her legs around Rick's torso and pushed him into her. The action caused both of them to forget Merle and moan at the sensations.

"Fuck me Rick. Hard. _Please._" She was begging and Merle couldn't help but feel another bout of arousal wash over him. He knew Rick felt it too because he finally started to push back into her and with the rough pleasure she liked. Their bodies were slapping hard against each other and the desk was moving with each thrust. Merle decided to have some fun and looked back down at Layla as he spoke.

"Am I gonna have to step in darlin'? Rick looks like he's havin' a bit of trouble gettin' ya off." He could feel Rick's eyes as he spoke, but instead of meeting the man's gaze he continued to watch Layla writhe on the desk. Her body was moving with each thrust and he could tell Rick had doubled his efforts in response to his taunting. Merle smirked, but he wasn't done. He looked at Rick this time as he spoke.

"She likes when I fuck her. Probably thinkin' of me right now, ain'tcha girl?" He saw Rick's eyes blaze and the man seemingly turned off a switch. His hands were back on Layla's body as he hit deep inside her. Her back arched when one of Rick's hands found its way to where they were joined and tried to speed up her release. His other hand drifted past her stomach and over her breasts to her neck. His fingers wrapped around her neck lightly and Merle arched an eyebrow in response. About damn time.

Rick applied pressure to his hand at Layla's throat and she moaned as one of her hands grasped at his forearm. He leaned over her body so that his ear was right by her mouth and Merle strained to hear what he was saying.

"_You're so tight…You like me inside you? Do you want to cum? I wanna feel you cum around me."_

Merle only heard pieces, but he could see and hear how Layla was responding. He knew she loved to talk dirty just as much as she liked hearing it herself. Her body was shaking as Rick continued to whisper and pound into her. A series of moans and whimpers signaled that she'd finally reached her blissful end. Her body was pulled tight as she scraped her nails along Rick's back. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her bottom lip bright red between her teeth. She looked fucking beautiful.

Rick pulled away from her body and stood back up as he continued to thrust into her. He heard Rick curse and Merle guessed Layla had clenched her muscles around him. She liked to do that shit with him. It felt damn good, but he didn't like cumming after he'd only been inside her a damn minute. He could see Rick increasing his speed and by the tension in his body, he was close. Merle had drifted back some to give them space, but now he was back to looking into Layla's face.

"Tell him what to do."

She needed no further encouragement and bit her lip as she met Rick's gaze. "Cum on me Rick…right here." Her delicate hands were splayed along her stomach and breasts as she spoke. Merle felt his dick throb at her words. She'd raised herself up onto her elbows and was watching as Rick suddenly pulled out and finished right where she'd requested. His seed peppered the smooth skin of her stomach and breasts as he groaned with the force of his release.

Suddenly, it was as if the curtain had been pulled because Rick and Layla became awkward. Merle supposed their lust driven hazes were now clearing and they were making a big fucking deal about what they'd done. He watched as Layla got off the desk and began looking for her clothes while Rick found his shirt and began buttoning it up. He noticed Layla clean off the mess on her chest and stomach with her panties before she pulled her shirt on. She was fully dressed now, minus shoes and a pair of panties. He turned his attention to Rick and could see he was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Without another word, Rick moved towards the door of the office as if the building was on fire. Merle sighed and called out to him before he could exit.

"Yur welcome!" Rick stopped and turned to look back at a smug looking Merle and a suddenly shy Layla. He avoided eye contact with Layla, but nodded at Merle in response.

"Thanks." Merle watched as Rick seemed to struggle with what to say next. "What happened…it-I mean…" Rick stammered.

"Stays in this room. Ain't got nothin' to worry about." Merle roughly assured him. Rick only nodded again before quickly leaving. Merle turned to Layla and immediately pulled her into his arms, grateful to have her back all to himself.

"Are you mad?" She looked up at him, really thinking he would be angry with her and what she'd done. He shook his head and pulled her closer, letting her feel his semi aroused state. Her eyebrow quirked up and she smiled in return as her arms circled his neck.

"This isn't going to be a regular thing, is it?" She asked teasingly, although he could see the real question lay in her eyes. Merle let his hand roam to her ass and palmed it as Layla pushed her hips into his.

"Hell no. You and me darlin'." Her laughter made him smile and he let himself be pulled with her out of the room and back to the cell block.

* * *

"Ya alrigh'?" Merle could tell he'd startled the man. They were eating dinner in the common area and everyone was bustling about getting plates of food and chatting at tables. It had been nearly a week since his little stunt with Rick and Layla. No one knew a thing and everything seemingly stayed the same. It was around this time though that Merle started to notice the way Rick would glance at Layla. It was quick and fleeting, but Merle could spot the signs of longing a mile away.

Rick eyed him suspiciously before he nodded in response. Merle stayed silent and let his eyes drift to where Layla was helping Carol dish out food. She was smiling and completely focused. Merle decided the only way to go about this was to do it his way.

"Ya achin' for her already?" He asked lowly. Rick's head whipped to look at him as his eyes nervously took in who was in ear shot. No one was. Everyone was busy carrying on their own conversations.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Rick gritted out.

Merle smirked and chuckled. "Layla…s'hard to get her off the brain when you've had a taste." He could see Rick's hands ball into fists and he knew he'd struck a nerve. Good.

"I'm not talkin' about this with you." Rick insisted. Merle shook his head and held his arms out, signaling he was not there to cause problems.

"What I'm tryin' to say is I understand what yur goin' through." Rick only stared at him with a perplexed look on his face and Merle continued. "Ya see…its sorta like drug withdrawals. Once ya get a taste of the good shit, ya want more.." He paused and then leaned in close to the former deputy. "S'ppose it's like losing a limb. Ya know what it's like to have it and ya miss it like hell when its gone. Wouldn't ya say so Officer Friendly?"

Merle watched as Rick's features turned dark and his intentions became clear to the man. He only smirked and winked as he got up and left Rick with his words. He immediately went to Layla and gave her a pat on the ass as she handed his dinner to him. It was a dick thing for him to do to Rick, he knew that, but he couldn't let the chance slip past. It was a way for him to get at Rick and get under the man's skin without causing any real danger. Rick obviously didn't want anyone to know so Merle had the pleasure of letting the man suffer alone and in private while he paraded his woman in front of him.

"Everything alright?" Layla asked lowly, having noticed he'd been speaking with Rick. He nodded and winked at her in response. "Peachy darlin'…" He caught Rick's cold gaze and felt his smirk widen. "Just peachy."


	9. Chapter 9

_So I'm going out of order with this one and bringing Rick back. This one's been completed for awhile so I figured it was better than nothing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Enjoy the angst filled smut I've provided and don't forget to review!_

_Rick-It's a Need, It's a Hunger_

Rick wanted to hate her. He wanted to push her away. His marriage was disintegrating and all he could think about was fucking another woman. He wanted to hate Layla, but he couldn't. Instead, he wanted to pound into her relentlessly. He wanted to make her cry out in a pleasure/pain combination that was hard to distinguish. He wanted to own her. He pinched the bridge of his nose at his wild thoughts and shook his head at himself. He had so much anger inside of him. He'd killed his best friend and for what? So his wife could doubt him? So they could continue to live happily ever after? He openly scoffed at the notion as the sky darkened around them.

They'd stopped at an abandoned rest stop and set up camp for the night. It was getting colder and the light from the dim fire was projecting shadows around him. He felt his eyes become heavy with exhaustion, but he fought through it. Shane would be in his dreams. Sophia too. They all would and he didn't want to face them.

A cracking sound caught his attention and he turned quickly to see Layla approaching him. Everyone was laid out either by the fire or in easy to assemble tents. He knew Daryl was lurking just on the edges of the darkness keeping watch as well.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked quietly. He waited to answer until she was standing next to him. She wore dark jeans with a long sleeved plum colored shirt and a black cargo jacket. Her long hair was loose from the confines of the ponytail she kept it in all day. She looked strikingly beautiful.

"Jus' thinkin'." He answered back. She mirrored his stance and faced the woods in front of them while camp sat to their backs.

"Too much of that can kill ya." She quipped. He met her green eyes and they were still so full of light and humor, unlike his own. She still held hope and allowed herself to feel moments of joy. He couldn't do that anymore.

He didn't respond, just stared at her for a long moment. He saw her eyes start to shift and she bit her bottom lip. He could tell he was making her uncomfortable and he found pleasure in that. She had been making him uncomfortable for awhile.

"What?" She finally asked him as she raised a hand to her face to wipe an invisible fleck off her cheek. He struggled with himself on what to do, on what to say. He could brush her off like he'd been doing or he could take the chance and own her, have her like he so badly wanted to.

He let his eyes drift to her parted lips and shook his head. He couldn't. He couldn't do it. Instead, he looked back to the woods and cleared his throat. "Nothin'." He finally mumbled out.

"It's okay…" She said softly. It was so soft he almost didn't catch it. He didn't know what she meant by that. Was it okay that he'd been staring at her? Or was she just saying that everything would be okay?

"What is?" He asked, still not looking away from the trees.

"The things you want to do to me."

His breathing hitched and his body stilled as if he'd turned into a store mannequin. There was no specific tone to her words. She said them quietly and knowingly. He turned his head and saw that she was facing the trees, seemingly unfazed by what she'd just said. Rick chanced a quick look around and assured himself that they were in fact alone from prying eyes and ears.

"What're you talkin' about?" He asked roughly. He could hear his voice waver and he tried to steady it. He faced her now, hoping she'd look at him, but she didn't. She only sighed, her breath fogging into the night air in front of her and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Do you know that your eyes give away everything you're thinking and feeling?" She turned this time and met his eyes, as if to prove a point. "Not in general…_you_ specifically. Some people show their emotions on their face or with little gestures. With you…it's all in the eyes."

"So what're you sayin'?" He asked, afraid to hear her answer. He could tell she was more relaxed, but he could still see the nerves that had settled into her body. She was fiddling with her jacket and biting her lip again.

"That I know how angry you are, how you blame certain people for things…how you blame yourself."

He said nothing. He could feel anger rise inside him. It pissed him off that she felt she could read him that well. He didn't like it.

"And?" He gritted out, pinning her with a hard stare. Her eyes had shifted back to the trees, but she didn't answer. He stepped towards her, invading her personal space and made sure he towered above her. Her eyes met his and he could sense her trying to take a step back. He reflexively put a hand out to her arm and stopped her. The action caused both of them to go stone still. The air around them crackled with some unknown tension, but it was heat filled. It made the chilly night air disappear and surround them in a cloud of warmth.

"And?" He demanded again. His hold on her was firm, but not hard enough that it would cause pain. He could feel his heart rate increasing as he waited for her to answer. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say and he wanted to hear her say it, hear her give him permission.

"And you want to take it out on me." She supplied. Her voice was steady with no trace of fear as she kept her gaze on his. He felt his fingers start to tighten around her arm and the beginnings of an erection in his jeans. He couldn't help it. It was as if he had no control over his body or thoughts anymore. He was a stranger to himself. This man was so different then what he'd thought he could ever be. He wanted to find shame in that, wanted to find shame in himself, but he couldn't. All he could feel was longing.

"I have a wife. A baby on the way." The words were pathetic and half hearted. They tasted bad coming out of his mouth and they both knew it was a failed attempt on his part to remain loyal to his family. The family that had betrayed him.

"You don't have to pretend with me Rick." He watched as her free arm came up to his face and her small hand hovered just above the stubbled skin of his cheek. He waited, but she made no move to connect their flesh. He made the decision for her. He dropped his cheek into her palm and closed his eyes at the familiar feeling that had started to become foreign to him. A feminine hand lightly caressing his skin. It felt blissful and made him feel intoxicated. From a single touch, he was a goner. He was that starved for attention and intimacy that he crumbled from a stroke to his weather beaten face. It was pathetic.

"Go ahead." She demanded softly. He opened his eyes and wondered what she was referring to. She freed her arm from his grasp and rested it on the buttons of his shirt beneath his jacket, barely touching the skin visible from the top of his shirt. Her other hand still stroked his face and he was suddenly surrounded by her. Her smell, her touch, the feel of her was everywhere and he pulled her in his arms and against his body roughly. A trigger inside himself went off and he thrust his hips into hers. Her eyes closed and her forehead rested on his chin at the action. It had been awhile for them both. They were hypersensitive at the smallest of touches. His hands grasped at her ass and pushed her further into his now fully hard dick and she let out the smallest of moans. It was pure music to his ears.

He summoned the strength from an unknown source and pulled away from her. She blinked at him, confused by his sudden need to place distance between them. He looked around, paranoid that somebody had seen them and he'd be judged again by his group. Judged for not being perfect, for not being a saint in a modern day hell.

"Rick…" Her voice was lower and thick with emotion. She stepped towards him and he took a step back. She sighed and backed off, giving him space. They were both quiet for awhile. Each waiting for the other to say or do something. One of them should leave, they knew that, but neither of them did. Finally, Layla broke the silence and faced the trees as she spoke.

"I get it. But you don't have to hold yourself together all the time. I've seen the way you look at me. I can give you comfort…the comfort you're looking for."

Rick pushed a calloused hand through his dark hair and let it travel to the back of his neck to relieve some of the tension that had settled there. Her words pierced through him. She struck a chord. She already had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

"You're encouragin' me to cheat on my wife?" He asked. The question should've held more bite to it, but it fell flat.

"If you can call her that." Layla jabbed back. She quickly turned to meet his gaze, knowing she'd overstepped a line, but he held a hand up to stop her apology.

"It's alrigh'." His voice sounded tired to his own ears. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and met Layla's eyes. They were trained on him, studying him and he felt both irritated and turned on by that.

"Goodnight Rick." Her voice was clear of the lust that had been there moments before as she stepped around him to walk back towards camp. He was confused, but he let her go. He only nodded at her retreating form as she left him alone again. He felt the gnawing inside himself. It was stronger than the guilt. His body was still tingling from her touches and his erection was still hard with arousal. He struggled to clear his thoughts of Layla and get back to keeping watch. The night was still undisturbed as Rick sorted through the storm that had settled inside him.

It was a week later. A long and torturous week later that Rick and Layla were alone again. They'd found a small cluster of abandoned homes and decided to set up there for a couple of days. Lori was getting bigger and more fatigued by the day. They had settled into the middle house of a group of three at the end of a cul de sac. They were taking inventory of what they'd found in the house. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Rick looked around at his group and could see the exhaustion clearly displayed on everyone's face. He wanted to scope out the other two houses for supplies. Daryl, as if reading his mind, made his way over to him and mumbled something along the lines of what he'd been thinking. Rick nodded in agreement and told Daryl to take T-Dog along with him to the house on the right while he took someone with him to the one on the left.

His eyes scanned the room as he looked for Glenn, but his eyes suddenly landed on Layla instead. She was sitting on a built in bench by a large window in the living room gazing into the backyard. They hadn't spoken to each other since that night a week ago. They didn't speak before that anyways. He rested his hand on his gun holstered in his gun belt and walked over to her.

"I gotta search this house next door…" He gestured with his head in the direction of the house as she straightened up from her relaxed position. "I need someone to come along." He stopped, not sure how to go about doing this. It felt strange, but above that he knew he wanted her with him, wanted her there.

Thankfully, she got the message and stood. She nodded silently and followed him towards the front door. She waited for him while he told Glenn to keep an eye out while they split up and cleared out the other two homes. Layla double checked the chamber of her gun and noted she had only four bullets. She could feel someone's eyes on hers and she looked up to face the room and found Lori eyeing her. Rick stepped into her line of vision and Layla was blocked from the woman's hard stare.

"Ya ready?" She nodded and followed him out; mindful of how Lori was now watching the two of them leave the house together.

They cleared the house easily. It was a simple three bedroom home and there seemed to be no sign of the family who'd lived here, alive or dead. They fanned out and went to each room, collecting essentials for their group. Layla started in the kitchen while Rick checked the bathrooms and bedrooms. It was nearly an hour later that they finished picking the home apart. It had all been done in near silence as the two worked. They convened in the kitchen to take stock of what they'd found and start hauling it back.

"I wanna check out the clothes real quick. I need another shirt." Layla's words trailed off as she moved in the direction of one of the bedrooms. Rick only nodded as he continued to put things in the two duffel bags they'd brought along. He felt his eyes pulling themselves up to her retreating form and he straightened up as he fought with himself on what to do. He felt his body decided before his mind had even caught up. His feet followed the same path hers had moments ago. He was quiet as he stalked the halls looking for the bedroom she'd chosen. He heard rustling to his right and he turned to face the doorway of the master bedroom. Her back was to him as she leafed through clothes hanging in the closet. He watched her as she picked out a few shirts before settling on a navy colored long sleeved shirt and throwing it on the bed behind her. Her hands started to work on the buttons of her shirt and flashes of her smooth skin were revealed to him by each button coming undone. He shifted and the floorboards creaked beneath his weight. Her head flew up at the noise and their eyes met. Her hands had stilled on the remaining buttons of her shirt, but now they continued to move down. Her eyes never left his as she let her shirt fall off her shoulders to reveal a white bra. His breathing quickened and his heart rate jumped. She didn't admonish him for spying on her. She didn't look angry. He wondered if she was even surprised that he'd followed her.

Layla moved to put her new shirt on, but Rick stepped forward before she could. "Don't." He ordered roughly. She dropped the shirt and waited as he walked towards her. He moved so that they were merely inches apart. He could see her breasts heaving with the quickening of her heart rate and her hands fidgeting at her sides. He raised his arm and let his hand trail softly on the swell of her breasts. Her eyes immediately closed at the touch.

"Open your eyes."

She did. Her green eyes were back on his as he continued to smooth a finger over each breast. He slid lower, over her rib cage and across her stomach. He heard her breath hitch as his finger dipped in and out of the waistband of her jeans. Her skin was smooth and warm under his calloused fingers. He stepped closer to her so that they could no longer look each other in the eyes. He bent his head down and buried his face in her hair and neck. He felt her tilt her head, giving him silent access to the column of her neck. His stubble rubbed against her flesh and he heard her breathing hitch in response. His arousal was thrumming through him at full force now. He could feel his whole body swirl with heat. Layla's hands remained at her sides, waiting for him to give orders. He liked that. He liked that she waited for him, trusted him enough to allow herself to be handled by him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in quite some time.

Rick still trailed one hand lightly up and down her exposed torso while his other gripped her rounded hip, pushing her flush against him. He heard a soft whimper from her lips and he felt possession like no other take hold of him. He finally let his lips make contact with her neck as he trailed them along the skin. He let his tongue taste her and then his teeth lightly scrape against the wet spot. She tasted divine. Sweet and salty from the day's sweat and something that was purely her. His movements were slow and he wondered how he had so much self control at the moment. He felt as if he could combust from all the lust rushing through his veins.

"Is this okay?" He questioned as he raised his hand to her breast and cupped it. She moaned, her eyes closed and head slightly thrown back. She nodded in response to his question and he continued his ministrations. Somewhere in his mind he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he ignored that. He'd been alone in his struggles and it felt good to lean on someone else.

His mind suddenly switched to how much time they didn't have. They'd already been gone an hour. They had to be quick if they didn't want someone catching them, although he was sure Lori probably had an idea why he'd taken Layla along. He didn't completely enjoy the idea of parading it in her face, but it did hold some pleasure for him he had to admit.

With the strain of time on his mind, Rick changed pace and moved his hands to the hook on her bra and then the button on her jeans. He'd done it so quickly that he was sure Layla didn't even comprehend it until after the fact. She let the bra slide off her shoulders and onto the floor and Rick immediately feasted on the exposed flesh. Her hands tangled in his hair and he felt himself get harder at the gesture. He licked, sucked, and nipped at her chest, leaving red marks in his wake. Seeing her skin blotched with marks from his mouth sent a jolt straight to his groin. He didn't think twice about it. He set about marking her breast with his mouth. He wanted her to see it. He wanted to know it was there. Their little secret.

She was moaning, but she was still smart enough to not call out. One of his hands trailed down to her undone jeans and snaked a hand beyond the waistband of her underwear and let himself get pulled in to her slick folds. He groaned and let his head fall to her shoulder as she gripped his back and sighed. She was ready and it was all for him. He could feel himself pulsing inside his jeans at the thought and he quickly removed his finger and undid his own jeans. The release of pressure on his erection allowed him some space and he sighed out of relief. He didn't need to finish in his pants like a prepubescent boy.

He was still getting his breathing under control when Layla's hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and removed the offending garment off his shoulders. This time her lips traveled across his chest and stomach and he let his hands tangle in her dark tresses. Her mouth was hot and wet on his skin and he could feel the tension leaving his body. She faced him and pushed him gently so that his knees hit the back of the bed. He instantly sat down, getting her message. She pulled at his jeans and boxers and pulled them off along with his boots. Her hand and mouth were on him in an instant. He closed his eyes and groaned at the movements of her tongue and hand along his shaft. It had been so long.

His hands were tangled in her hair, but she didn't seem to mind as she took him deeper and deeper down her throat. Before he could let himself go, he pulled Layla from his lap and stood her up in front of his sitting form. Her ribcage was at eye level and he once again let his mouth attach to her breasts as he moved her jeans and underwear down her legs. She pulled away from him for a moment to remove her clothes and shoes and was back to him in a second.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Both naked and both heaving, gulping in air. It was silent throughout the house still except for their rapid breathing as they waited for the other to back out. Neither of them did. Rick pulled her onto his lap and she immediately settled herself over him, opening herself up to receive him. The thought struck Rick that they hadn't even kissed yet and he suddenly felt the sudden need to attach his lips to hers. He pushed her mouth onto his and she instantly had her mouth open, letting his tongue dance with her own. It was blissful and full of pent up passion. They kissed each other as if they may never get the chance to do it again, which was true. His hands were still in her hair as hers ran along his back and chest. It was pure and hungry. He felt wanted by this woman and it made him throb under her.

They pulled away from each other and without another word, Layla sunk herself down onto him. She was slow about it as he filled her. He watched her face as she took him and he saw a flash of pain or discomfort cross her face. He liked that. She was tight. He liked that she had to accommodate him inside herself. They sat like that for a moment. Layla had her eyes closed, but the moment she opened them he let himself thrust up into her. Her lips opened in a silent cry and her head fell back, letting her hair dance across his naked thighs. He did it again and her nails bit into the skin of his back, her marking him. Her hips moved over his and he let her take the lead as she moved on top of him. He could feel her walls tightening and he gripped her ass tightly in his hands.

Suddenly, Rick stood up with Layla still in his arms and switched positions so that she now lay underneath him. Her hair fanned out around her as she lay out before him, ready and willing. He stood in front of her, but hunched over and laid kisses up and down her body. He pulled out of her and heard her whimper in response. He wanted to taste her. He leaned down and licked her sex, enjoying the thrash of her hips as he did it. She tasted and smelled like sex. It turned him on beyond words. He let his tongue dive into her a couple of more times before her moaning had him stopping.

"Please…I need you." She said softly. Her hands were gripping the comforter underneath her and her chest was moving up and down with heavy breaths. He took hold of himself and pumped his hand around his shaft a few time before he aligned himself with her opening.

"Say it again." He ordered gravelly. She bit her lip; hesitating and he let the tip of him tease her before he pulled away again. "Say it again." He demanded again softly.

"I need you Rick." She finally relented. She pushed her hips to him and he quickly pushed into her. He was more aggressive this time as he pumped in and out of her. Their bodies slapped together as the bed shook with the force of their coupling. Rick watched as Layla's body responded to his thrusting. It was a beautiful sight. Her moans were getting louder and he could feel her walls starting to flutter around him. He doubled his efforts and in an instant Layla's eyes were screwed shut and her back arched off the bed as her climax washed over her. She wrapped her legs around him and kept him in place as she clutched him inside her.

He'd stayed still while she'd rode out her orgasm, but now her body had gone lax and he started to pump inside her. She whimpered and he found himself pounding into her at a frenzied rate. He knew he'd have to pull out and so before he could empty himself inside her he did just that. Layla moved to her knees on the floor in front of him and he let her take him into her mouth as he pushed her head down. She moved quickly and he wrapped her hair around his hands as his orgasm ripped through him. He could feel Layla's head bob and he only pushed it back down in return.

"Swallow it." He demanded. She did as he said as he felt her throat swallow around him. He felt his body relax and he felt like his legs were made of jelly. Layla pulled back from his now softened length and wiped her mouth with her hand. She licked her lips, making sure to get any remaining trace of him off her. He stared at her hard as she stood up. He didn't feel guilty like he thought he would. He felt refreshed.

They said nothing as they quickly got dressed and made their way back to the kitchen to gather their supplies. They'd just made it to the front door with their bags when Daryl walked in.

"Was wonderin' what the hell was takin' so long." He mumbled gruffly. Rick cleared his throat and shuffled past the hunter and Layla followed.

"Just makin' sure we got everythin'." Rick answered. He quickly changed the subject as they walked back to the house they'd set up in.

"What'd ya'll find?" He asked, hoping Daryl couldn't smell the scent of sex on either of them.

"Some stuff." Daryl answered vaguely. They made it to the house and everyone immediately set about taking inventory of what they'd gathered. Odds and ends. Nothing special.

It was later that evening that Rick forwent his nightly watch and passed on the duty to T-Dog. He made a sleeping area on the small couch in the living room and let one long leg dangle off the edge. He threw his arm over his eyes and felt an extreme sense of drowsiness take over him. He was just on the edge of awareness when a smell hit his nostrils. He opened his eyes and shifted his arm to see what it was although he already knew. Layla was across from him in the arm chair. She looked to be asleep. He knew her scent now…she smelled like him and he felt another wave of possession roll through him. He thought of the mark he'd left on her breast and he smirked to himself. He let his eyes fall back close and was immediately taken by a deep sleep. He hadn't slept like that in ages.


	10. Chapter 10

_So I owe you guys a big, fat apology for my disappearance. I've still been writing for this story, but I kept getting writers block and smut is not an easy thing to write, at least not for me. Anyway, Daryl's up again. I was working on a Shane piece, but those Dixon's are damn stubborn so I ended up finishing this one first. This is a monster, but I didn't want to break it up or anything so you'll just have to suffer through all the smutty goodness. *GASPS* Oh the horror! Anyway, I haven't abandoned this story and I truly appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Keep 'em coming and enjoy!_

_Daryl- Layla + Daryl= BFF's_

Layla walked up the metal steps leading to the upper row of cells in their block. The sun was long gone and the sounds of the prison were muted as people readied themselves for bed. Layla was doing the same thing a moment ago in her cell when she'd come across a bottle of Jack Daniels in her backpack. She'd nearly forgotten that she'd picked it up while out on the run earlier that day. She wasn't a whiskey drinker, but she figured someone would be and at that moment she had just the person in mind.

It felt eerie on the second level with the empty row of cells, well nearly empty. There was a cell on the end that was occupied and hopefully the person she was looking for would be there. She tried her best to be stealthy as she walked across the concrete floor. She held the bottle behind her back as she neared the cell with a sheet hung hap hazardously over its doorway. Layla rapped her knuckles against the steel of the bars and waited for an answer. She heard a muffled curse and then shuffling before the sheet was thrown back. Daryl stood blocking the entry to his cell with a shirt thrown on but unbuttoned and his pants sitting dangerously low on his hips. He looked pissed and she immediately felt nervous and stupid for her intrusion. She noticed his eyes had softened somewhat when he'd noticed it was her, but not much. His hair was sticking up and she guessed he'd been in bed already.

"Everythin' alrigh'?" He asked gruffly. She knew he was just being polite. Nothing she'd done suggested she or anyone else was in trouble and so he'd taken the route of trying to be polite while his tone suggested he was already annoyed with her presence. She noticed his hands moved to belatedly button up his shirt and Layla tore her eyes away to answer his question.

"Yeah…I just…I brought you something." She inwardly cursed herself for her fumbling. Daryl made her nervous. It had lessened over the time they'd gotten to know each other, but there was still an underlying anxious energy that surrounded her whenever she was around Daryl. On most occasions he seemed to mirror her own nerves. It made things awkward at times, but she'd grown use to it.

His eyes did a quick sweep of her body at her response and she felt a shiver run through her. His gaze rested back on hers and he stared at her questioningly, waiting for her to continue. She moved her arms to her front and brought the bottle up to eye level so he could get a good look at the label. He didn't say anything at first and she immediately began to explain her reasoning behind presenting him with this impromptu gift.

"I found it today on the run and figured someone might want it. You got the first stop."

"Why?" He asked and it made Layla pause for a second before she shrugged. "You seemed like a whiskey man to me. Am I wrong?"

His lips quirked up into a smirk and for the first time since climbing those steps Layla felt the tension release from her shoulders. His hand reached out and took the bottle from hers. He held the bottle up to the faint moon light and read the label before smirking again.

"You'd be right." He finally said and Layla took immense pleasure in knowing she could read someone like Daryl Dixon. He was a complicated man with a complicated past. He and his brother were survivors of a different kind of hell long before the world ended and Layla had a great amount of respect for him.

"Thought I would be." She quipped. His eyes drew back up to hers and she smiled despite his serious expression. He seemed to be thinking something over as he stared at her. Layla tried hard to hold his gaze, but it was impossible. She felt her cheeks flush and she bit her lip as she quickly averted her gaze to her hands.

"Wanna share?" His voice was low and hesitant and Layla forced herself to meet his eyes again. He was holding the bottle out in invitation. The last time she had any alcohol was at the CDC. It had felt good to get a strong buzz and momentarily forget that flesh eating assholes were trying to kill you. It would be different this time. She'd no doubt be drunk after just a few sips, but she found herself welcoming the idea. It'd be nice to release some control and be in the moment. There may not be much to celebrate, but she was still alive and so was Daryl…that was enough reason for her.

"Sure." She finally answered. He nodded before pulling the sheet back and letting her pass through and into his cell. She'd never been in his personal space before. He was a private guy and it didn't take a scientist to know that Daryl didn't take kindly to people invading his space. Layla noted there wasn't much to the room; the bunks that housed the beds, a chair in the corner that had clothes thrown over it, and his crossbow propped up by the head of the bed. She noticed his blankets and sheets were tangled into a heap that suggested he'd been lying underneath them a moment before.

"Shit, were you already asleep?" She turned to face him as she gestured to the bed. His eyes followed her movements and he shook his head in response.

"Nah, just lyin' down. Doin' more tossin' and turnin' then anythin'."

Layla only nodded and stood awkwardly in the middle of his cell, unsure of what to do or say. She'd hoped he'd take the lead on this one, but he was standing as awkwardly as she was in his own cell. He seemed to snap out of it and quickly moved to the bed to push the blankets and sheets to make a spot for her to sit. She smiled and immediately sat down near the foot of the bed. He hesitated, holding the bottle of Jack in one hand and running his hand through his hair with the other. Finally, he pushed the clothes off the chair and sat it down near the bed facing her.

It bothered Layla that it was this uncomfortable between them. They'd never had any issues or heated exchanges before. Their relationship was underdeveloped compared to the others, but not completely at a loss. It seemed they just had trouble navigating how to interact with each other. Daryl intimidated her and Layla seemed to make him nervous, although she didn't understand why. She'd written it off as him being socially awkward around any woman, but she didn't think that was entirely it. She wanted things to change. She wanted them to be able to talk freely and interact without either of them being self-conscious. Layla decided that it was going to end tonight. She was going to get drunk with Daryl Dixon and they were going to become the best goddamn friends in the world.

Layla leaned forward, with her new mission in mind, and took the bottle from Daryl's hands. He seemed shocked by her actions, but she ignored him and set about opening the glass bottle. The lid was secure and she struggled for a bit before she finally pried the cap off. She smiled victoriously at Daryl and noticed she got a smirk in return.

"You wanna do the honors?" She asked, holding the now uncapped bottle out to him. He shook his head and gestured to her instead.

"Nah, you go ahead. Seein' as how you're in a hurry and all." He was teasing her and she mentally high fived herself. She went to argue his statement, but she knew it was the truth. She needed alcohol in her system and she needed fast.

"Alright, here it goes." She raised the bottle in a mock cheer and took a long pull from the bottle. The whiskey stung her throat, but it wasn't all together horrible. She immediately felt the heat of the alcohol line her stomach and start coursing through her veins. She'd missed that feeling. It was a mixture between disgust and addiction. There was a moment when the taste and smell of alcohol made you feel nauseous and like it almost wasn't worth it, but then you started to feel the power and high that came with being intoxicated. It was an addiction. It was an excuse. An excuse for people to do or say things they normally wouldn't. Layla was going to let Jack Daniels lead her words and actions tonight. It was going to be her excuse.

She'd tried hard not to make a face as the liquid burned down her throat and she felt like she did a good job, until she met Daryl's stare. He was eyeing her with obvious amusement. She laughed and extended the bottle out to him.

"Strong." She warned as he grabbed the bottle. He didn't acknowledge her comment and instead took a long pull, unaffected by the liquor's harsh taste. Layla was impressed. Even if Daryl was a whiskey drinker beforehand, it had to have been awhile since he'd had any. You'd think he'd at least twitch at the potency of it, but he didn't. It made her feel like a wimp in comparison.

They continued to pass the bottle back and forth as Layla talked mostly about her life before the spread of the infection and Daryl would grunt a response or nod, occasionally adding in his own comments or experiences. It was nearly an hour later and she knew she was drunk. She could feel the warmth from the alcohol encase her and the way her body loosened up on the bed. She could feel her comfort level rise as she drank and told Daryl stories from her previous life. He didn't have much to say, but she figured he wasn't annoyed with her yet. He wouldn't be shy about kicking her out if that was the case. Instead, she knew he was listening to her. She could feel his eyes on her as she spoke. She wanted to ask him about his life, about his brother but she was afraid. Afraid he would snap at her or put an end to their drinking session and she didn't want that. Then she remembered her mission. She wanted them to be friends…best friends by the end of the night and in order for that to happen Daryl was going to have to start talking.

"Tell me a story." She demanded softly. His gaze burned in to her for what felt like hours, but had to only be seconds. He looked stone cold sober, but she knew he had to at least have a strong buzz. He didn't do anything for awhile, probably wondering if she was doing some type of drunk rambling, but after a moment he finally spoke up.

"'Bout what?" He drawled, his accent as strong as ever with whiskey in his system. Layla shrugged and swallowed the drink she'd taken from the bottle. The alcohol stopped burning a long time ago.

"Anything…about you and your brother. I bet ya'll had some good stories."

She passed the bottle to him and he immediately took a drink. A small line of whiskey made its way down his throat and Layla couldn't help but follow the liquid as it trailed along his skin. She felt herself heat with lust instead of an alcohol infused warmth and she felt a longing to reach out and lick the path the liquor had taken on his skin. She didn't stop to think about her sudden thoughts or what they could mean. She didn't question the sudden attraction she felt to Daryl. Instead, she went with it. She let herself be pulled with the current.

Layla's thought were quickly interrupted as Daryl's hand roughly wiped off the whiskey around his mouth and neck. He was back to looking at her, accessing her and her request. He expected her to backtrack, but she wouldn't. She was curious about him.

"Nothin' really to tell. Got into a lot of trouble because of my brother's dumbass." The slur was used as a term of endearment rather than an insult and Layla found herself smiling at the signature Dixon finesse.

"What kind of trouble?"

He took another drink of whiskey and then handed the bottle back to her. Layla watched as he seemed to go into his own thoughts and search for something to say.

"There was this time we got thrown out of a strip club." He was playing with the hair on his chin as he smirked at a memory playing in his mind. Layla smiled, happy to see he could conjure up a story.

"For what?" She asked as she put the bottle to her lips.

"Some guys Merle owed money to were there when we showed up. Merle was high as a fuckin' kite. Thought he could take three big ass dudes."

"I'm guessing he couldn't?" Layla guessed playfully. Daryl shook his head and scoffed.

"Hell no…got his ass beat and mine. Funny thing was…" He paused and Layla waited as she took another drink. "While we was gettin' our asses handed to us, Merle got a hold of one of the guys' wallets. I was pissed for him gettin' us kicked out, but he showed me the wallet and all the cash in it and we hauled ass to the other strip club across town."

Layla couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from her throat. She was picturing the whole scene in her head and couldn't control her amusement at the situation the Dixon brothers got themselves into. Daryl chuckled and that's when Layla knew he was more than a little buzzed. Daryl never laughed about anything. The most anyone seemed to get out of him was a smirk or scoff. It made Layla feel special that she got to see him like this, even if it was alcohol induced.

Her laughter died down as she cradled the nearly empty bottle of whiskey in her lap. She leaned her head back against the wall of the cell as silence once again permeated the air. It wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't awkward. It was peaceful. The kind of silence you use to take in something that happened moments before. She let one of her fingers dance across the rim of the bottle and thought about some of her own experiences from her previous life. She doubted she could compete with anything Daryl and Merle experienced, but she thought she had a fair chance.

"I went to a strip club once." Daryl was busy picking at a hole in his pants, but looked up as soon as she spoke.

"That right?" He mumbled, eyeing her curiously.

"Yep." She answered, still looking down at the bottle in her lap.

"What'd ya think?" She met his eyes at his question and smirked.

"That it looked terrifying getting up there and taking off your clothes in front of a room filled with men."

"Guess so…" He trailed off. He was still picking at the hole in his pants, seemingly distracted by his own thoughts.

"But I got over that pretty quickly." She pointed out as she sipped from the bottle, thinking she should stop but loving the confidence it was giving her in this moment.

"How's that?" He asked.

"I got up on stage." She stated nonchalantly.

"And did what?" He asked, not doing a good job of hiding the slight surprise in his voice. It made Layla smile.

"Knitted a sweater." She deadpanned. "Stripped. Gosh, I thought you were supposed to be the observant one." She teased.

"You were a stripper?" His eyebrows were raised slightly in question and he began to chew on his thumb, something she noticed he did when he was stressed or nervous.

"We prefer the term exotic dancer asshole." She quipped as she passed the bottle back to him. He leaned forward to accept it and eyed her in the silent way that only Daryl knew how to.

"Right…" He finally drawled out. He took a large gulp, nearly emptying the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It was a onetime thing. I was a broke college student. The club was having an amateur night and you only had to strip down to your underwear. First prize got a thousand bucks. I signed up, did my song and dance, and that was it. End of the stripping career."

He was looking down between his legs now with his bent elbows resting on his knees and she had to strain to hear his question. "Did ya win?"

"No, some chick with tits as big as my head decided she wanted to go topless. Blew everyone else out of the competition."

She heard him snort as he continued to look down at the ground. "Got second place though. Five hundred dollars." She added proudly.

His head finally came up as he smirked. "Not bad…for an _amateur_." He drew out the last word and for some reason it made Layla shiver in response.

"Guess not. Not even my parents knew about that." She shared.

"It'll be our secret." He offered as he started ripping the label off the bottle. His words had an effect on her. She was sure it was arousal, but she knew that had to be wrong. Daryl was Daryl. He wasn't ever someone she'd considered looking at in that way, but now sitting in the dark with him alone in his cell had her second guessing herself. She observed him silently as he pulled at the paper wrapped around the glass bottle. She noticed he seemed to fidget a lot, which was odd considering he was a hunter. She knew in everyday life he always liked to be doing something with his hands. He couldn't stand to just sit or stand. He had to be keeping his hands busy. It intrigued her. She thought it was cute and a big contrast to the behavior he most likely exhibited when he was out hunting. She bet if he really wanted to he could stay still for hours.

Daryl's eyes drifted up and Layla quickly averted her gaze to her own lap. She could feel the heat radiating off her body and it gave her the urge to sleep in the nude tonight. She'd be way too hot to sleep in sweats. Her thoughts seeped into her observations only moments before and she was suddenly seeing flashes of Daryl and herself tangled in a mass of sheets. She felt embarrassment and then lust. The images had been planted and now they wouldn't stop manifesting. It was like a video on replay. All the things she'd noticed about Daryl were now turning her on. His rough and calloused hands on her body, his scruffy face trailing along the skin of her thighs, his teeth biting into her skin roughly, his husky voice whispering into her ear. It was all happening at once and Layla didn't know what to make of it, but she knew with the whiskey in her system she was most likely going to act on it.

She looked back up to Daryl and caught him staring at her. It took her by surprise. She wondered how long he'd been watching her. He seemed to be embarrassed about getting caught, but she could still see him making glimpses at her as he continued to remove the label from the liquor bottle.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked, surprising herself with her straightforward behavior.

"Nothin'." He quickly mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

"Liar." She teased. His eyes immediately snapped up to meet hers. "You're thinking about my story. That I stripped. I can tell." She couldn't know that for sure, but she had a pretty good guess that she was right. God…she hoped she was right. She was going somewhere with this.

"How?" He asked skeptically.

"I can feel your eyes on me." She pointed out. He fought hard not to look away, but he did anyway when she wouldn't. He went back to his previous task of tearing at the label.

"So?" He asked with indifference in his tone.

Layla smirked to herself and then moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed instead of against the wall. Her knees were nearly touching his and she could smell his signature aroma in the air. It was sweat and woods with a hint of cigarette. She could smell the whiskey too. It made a glorious mixture and one that could never be replicated.

She leaned forward, just enough to get in his space. Daryl immediately tensed and eyed her sharply. His hands stopped moving as he waited for her next move.

"On my lips…breasts…legs." She whispered lowly. She had thought she'd noticed him looking at her. She knew men. She knew when they tried to be discreet about their leering. She didn't picture Daryl as a guy who was obvious about it and he wasn't, but she supposed the alcohol had dulled his discreetness because she'd easily caught him.

In response, Daryl scoffed and leaned back against the chair, distancing himself from her. "You're drunk." He mumbled.

Layla shook her head and smiled. "Nuh-uh Dixon…" She watched as something in his eyes changed. He crossed his arms over his chest and she couldn't help but admire the tan muscle. His arms were quickly becoming an aphrodisiac for her. She let her eyes trail up to his broad shoulders, strong jaw line, and piercing blue eyes. He was all man. He was a wild man by nature, but had since been tamed. She yearned to pull the animal back out of him.

"Has anyone ever stripped for you before? Like a girlfriend?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She could tell she was making him slightly uncomfortable, but she also knew the whiskey was in full effect. He was just fighting it.

"No." He answered simply, uncrossing his arms.

"Do you want me to?" She scooted further towards him, but he shook his head.

"Layla…don't…" He started, but she interrupted him as she stood up and placed herself between his legs.

"You wanna know what my stripper name was?" She asked suddenly. He was watching her with hooded eyes and she could sense his hesitation, but above that she knew he wanted this. He just needed a little bit of prodding.

"What?" He asked gruffly, acting as if he was playing along with her game, but she knew better. She smiled and leaned down as her hands rested on the buttons of his shirt. She felt him tense beneath her and she could hear the slightest acceleration of his breathing. It thrilled her. It made her literally drunk with lust to know that she had some sort of power over Daryl Dixon.

"Venus." She whispered back. He was trying hard to seem unaffected by her proximity to him and her touches, but she took notice. He was still leaned back against the chair and his legs were still thrown out in front of him in what she assumed was supposed to be a casual manner. His arms hung limply between his legs as the bottle dangled from his hand. It was a position that should've oozed casualness, but she could feel the electricity thrumming off of him. His senses may have been dulled by the booze, but now they were peaking at Layla's obvious display.

"Like the Greek Goddess or some shit?" He asked. Layla didn't bother questioning how he knew that. She'd learned a long time ago that the Dixon brothers were a lot smarter than most people gave them credit for.

"Like Venus flytraps." She corrected. She started lowering her body slowly, all the while keeping him locked in her gaze. "They're plants that lure in prey and trap them." She explained as she lowered herself enough so that she was even with his crotch. Her hands were resting on his thighs and she resisted the urge to run her nails along his inner legs to feel the strong muscle she knew would be there.

"Kinky." He quipped as he brought the bottle to his lips and finally drained its contents. He watched her as he rested the arm that was holding the bottle back between his legs. She smirked and felt a sudden tidal wave of arousal roar through her. She felt the throbbing between her legs and the moisture that would surely accompany it. She felt her nipples harden and her breasts push forward at an invisible force to cup them. An idea struck her and she smiled devilishly up at Daryl from her spot between his legs. She kept her eyes on him as she leaned forward and licked the rim of the bottle, wanting to taste him and the whiskey on her tongue.

He remained very still, but she swore she heard him let out a breathy curse at her actions. She pulled away and licked her lips seductively. She grabbed the bottle and set it down on the floor while Daryl kept his gaze on her, letting her do what she wanted. Layla leaned forward into his lap, pushing her heaving breasts into his clothed crotch. He shifted and went to push her away, but she pushed into him harder causing him to not hide the curse that left his mouth this time.

"Fuck…" He drew out as she moved her body at a slow and tortuous rate along his. She let him feel all of her as she moved to stand back up, making sure each part of her brushed against his dick. She could tell he was struggling. It had to have been just as long for him as it had been for her. Every nerve was hypersensitive now as she stood above him. She knew if he reached out and cupped her breast right now she just might climax from his touch.

She turned around and gradually lowered herself onto his lap. She moved her hips slowly over his now very distinct erection. He pushed into her and she moaned at the sensation. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder as she braced herself against his thighs. He was tense still, but she knew that probably had more to do with not exploding before they'd even started rather than nerves. She let herself fall into him as she grabbed his hands and slid them up to her heaving breasts. She kept his hands under hers as she demonstrated the way she liked to be touched. She moaned lowly, but it was cut off by a yelp when she felt his lips and then his teeth graze her neck unexpectedly. He pinched her nipple through her clothes and whispered huskily into her ear.

"Gotta be quiet." Layla only nodded as she continued to move and Daryl's hands kept their place on her breasts. She could feel herself losing control. She didn't want that. She wanted to control Daryl. She wanted to make him delirious with pleasure. She wanted to watch him come undone.

She moved away suddenly and she immediately felt the loss of his body and his heat. She turned around and was met with a puzzling look from Daryl and one she almost laughed at. She bit her lip and moved forward to stand between his legs again.

"Can I do something for you Daryl?" Layla asked huskily. Confusion laced his features, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

"I want us to be friends…" She moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and inched it up her stomach as she spoke. His eyes followed her movements closely and she felt her skin heat under his gaze. "Best friends." She added as she pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her purple bra underneath. It was a size too small and her breasts spilled over the cups. She watched with pure female pride as Daryl's eyes trained on her heaving breasts. She could feel the throbbing between her legs increase as he shifted on his chair. Her own eyes became drawn to his crotch as he readjusted his position, trying to make himself comfortable with his increasing arousal.

"Best friends, huh?" He breathed out. Layla smiled and nodded as she started unbuttoning her jeans. She turned around and pushed the denim down her hips and thighs slowly, wanting to torture the man sitting in the chair. She bent forward, letting her ass line up directly with Daryl's face. She pushed the legs of her jeans down and stepped out of them, having removed her shoes awhile ago. A rough hand glided across the skin of her ass and she moaned lowly at the action. Daryl's hands were rough and big and they felt delicious on her bare skin.

Layla stepped back and lowered herself back on to Daryl's lap. She slowly started to gyrate her hips against his, already loving the friction his pants caused against her skin. She could hear him groan in her ear as she skimmed over his crotch and then pushed back, feeling all of him behind the fabric. He was hard and Layla couldn't wait to get a peek.

She could feel him starting to buck his hips into hers as his fingertips dug into the flesh of her hips. She removed her ass from his lap and turned back around to face him. Without hesitation, she lowered herself to straddle him. Their lower bodies met and he immediately thrust his hips up into hers. The action caused Layla to bit back a moan and dig her nails into his shoulders. She leaned forward and grazed her lips and teeth along his neck and ear lobe.

"I wanna show you how good a friend I can be. Can I do that?" She teased as she bit his ear lightly. His hands glided over her ass and she felt them dig into her flesh as she rolled her hips.

"You can do whatever the fuck ya want." He quipped. His voice was lower and rougher, if at all possible. It made Layla wet as he spoke into her ear. She smirked at his words and bit his neck in response.

"Shit…" He blew out as she began to suck on the flesh of his throat. The thought of seeing Daryl with a hickey turned her on more than she cared to admit. Her fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt and she quickly undid them to reveal the taut and tan skin of his chest and abdomen. She leaned back and let her nails drag across his chest. He hissed at the action and she smirked in return. She pushed the fabric off his shirt off his shoulders and he helped so that it now lay on the floor of his cell. The need to feel his bare flesh against her own became overwhelming and she hastily unclipped her bra and let it fall from her shoulders.

Daryl's mouth was like a moth to a flame and he immediately latched onto her breasts. His tongue lavished at her nipples while his teeth grazed over her flesh. She moaned as she let her fingers grip his hair in pleasure. She bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut at the sensations coursing through her body. His tongue and teeth nipped deliciously at her skin and it sent a jolt straight to her core. She could feel Daryl throbbing beneath her and she pushed down as his lips moved up her neck and to her mouth. The kiss was all consuming. Their tongues didn't hesitate to dart out and tangle with each other. There was nothing gentle or timid about his movements. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted and he wanted to devour her.

They both pulled back when air became an issue and his hands immediately started to venture south and under the waistband of her underwear. Layla quickly stopped his movements and pulled away. She lifted herself off his lap and ignored his irritated gaze as she lowered herself back to her knees in front of him. He got the message and visibly relaxed as she bit her lip and began undoing his pants. He aided her movements by lifting his hips up and allowing her to lower his pants to the floor. He wasn't wearing any underwear, but Layla wasn't the least bit surprised.

She took a moment to study him. He was breathing heavy and she watched in amazement as his chest and abs rose and fell with every breath. He was naked to her hungry eyes and she was impressed. Daryl was a man she most likely would've passed right by in the old world, but in light of recent shitty events, he was the catch of the day. He was strong and resourceful; a man who knew how to protect and survive. Having a degree didn't impress anyone anymore.

Layla reached her hand forward and grasped his hot, hard flesh in her grasp. She was gentle with her touch as he bucked into her hand. She could see he was trying hard to keep his eyes open and on her as she increased the pressure and speed of her hand on his dick. His eyes screwed shut as her other hand gently scraped his balls and she immediately halted her movements, her hands still grasping him.

"Daryl…" She called softly. She could see his eyes open and settle on hers as he waited for her to continue. "I want you to watch me." She cooed as she moved her mouth closer to his twitching cock, keeping eye contact the whole way. She let her breath and lips dance lightly over his overheated skin and she could see out of her peripheral vision that his hands were gripping the sides of the chair tightly, nearly white knuckled with tension.

"Hold my hair, will ya?" Layla questioned and waited as his hands released the chair from his grip and made their way into her long, dark tresses. Without wasting another moment, she hungrily took him into her mouth. He immediately jumped and she loosened her throat muscles to accommodate him. Her hands and mouth worked in tandem as she brought him closer and closer to the end point. The grip he had on her hair tightened as she took him all the way in her throat and rough curses filled the cell. She pulled away and met Daryl's lust-filled gaze as she licked his member from bottom to tip, tasting the white liquid that had started to collect there.

"Fuck!" He whispered harshly as he bucked into her tongue. Layla smiled, a burst of pride pushing through at being able to get Daryl Dixon as uninhibited as he was right now. It made her thighs clench in arousal that she was the reason he was this turned on. It was a forgotten feeling and one she relished in upon its return.

She'd continued to assault him with her tongue, alternating between slow and fast paces, when his hands pulled her up roughly.

"Ain't gonna come in your mouth." His words caught her off guard and made a wave of lust wash through her and settle between her legs.

"Where then, Dixon?" She asked as she rubbed her still panty clad sex on his cock. They both moaned at the contact. Only a thin piece of fabric separated them and Layla could tell they were both becoming increasingly impatient.

"I wanna have a taste first." He mumbled as he stood, bringing Layla with him and walking her backwards towards the bed. She stopped once her legs and back made contact with the bunk beds and Daryl instantly trapped her in with his arms.

Layla knew what he'd been referring to and she'd felt a literal shiver run through her at his request. Not many men, as she recalled, were very good or even liked to perform oral, but she'd bet her life that Daryl Dixon was neither type of man. She felt goose bumps pepper her skin as their naked chests met and Daryl's lips hungrily sucked at her neck. She gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin as his teeth joined his lips on her skin. He was taller than her and she could feel him rubbing against her stomach. She couldn't help herself and immediately latched a hand onto his throbbing cock. He growled and pushed into her hand as his hands moved from their place by her head and grasped at her heaving breasts. Layla moaned as his fingers pinched and kneaded her chest, creating a delicious pattern of pain and pleasure. A hand ventured lower and this time she didn't stop him as he dipped his fingers into her underwear.

"Goddamn, you're so fucking wet." Layla bit her lip harshly and gasped at the beautiful intrusion. The combination of his words and fingers had her inner walls fluttering slightly and she knew she wouldn't be able to last.

"Daryl…" She croaked out as she abandoned her task of jacking him off and immediately dug her nails into his sides. "Don't…I can't…" She couldn't form words. Her brain was only focused on the pleasure she was currently experiencing and she couldn't say the words to get him to stop. Instead, she latched onto his wrist and stopped his movements inside her.

"I can't last." She breathed out as she met his eyes and struggled to catch her breath. He grunted his acknowledgment of her statement, but his fingers still managed to move inside of her, causing Layla to grit her teeth in pleasure.

"Figured…I can feel ya twitchin'." He noted and hesitantly pulled his hand from her underwear. He stepped back, gazing at her from top to bottom. Layla felt heat in the wake of his stare as he motioned to the bed behind her. She didn't argue, her legs felt like they were about to give out anyway. She ducked and lay back across the bed as her elbows propped her up. Daryl wrapped a hand around his cock and made his way toward her. She could see he was squeezing himself, fighting off his impending orgasm. The action had the opposite effect on her and made her squeeze her thighs together in anticipation. He noticed the action and licked his lips hungrily.

"You have to stop that." Layla whined as her body pleaded for a release. He smirked, but released himself and bent down so he was level with her lower body. His hands went to her underwear and she mirrored his earlier actions as she lifted her hips and allowed the fabric to be removed from her body.

"I'm gonna keep these." Daryl mumbled huskily and threw the piece of clothing near his discarded pants. Layla bit her lip and nodded, too far gone to even care if they were only one of a few pair. He wasted no time and greedily licked, sucked, and nipped at her arousal. She tried to stay on her elbows so she could see him, but her arms turned to jelly and she fell onto her back. The moans and whimpers were becoming increasingly harder to muffle and stifle. Daryl's mouth feasted on her as if his life depended on it and she was reaping all the benefits. She let her hands tangle in his mass of dark hair as he sucked on her bundle of nerves. She pulled his hair to keep from crying out, but a strangled moan still penetrated the evening air.

She could feel herself getting ready to release and she both wanted it and didn't. She didn't want the feeling to end. She didn't want Daryl to ever stop. His tongue made a flickering motion inside her and she locked her legs around his head as tingles shot up her body. It was going to happen and she quickly made a decision as she pushed him away with her foot.

"What's the matter?" He asked with an even thicker drawl than normal. Layla shook her head, signaling to him she was fine.

"I-I want to feel you inside me. I don't want it to end this way." She explained breathily. A hand came up to wipe at his mouth as he studied her in silence.

"Can get ya there more than once." He pointed out roughly. He made a move to grab at her hips and continue, but she pulled away and brought her knees together.

"No, Daryl I…I haven't slept with anyone in awhile." She stopped, waiting for him to catch her drift. He only stared at her, not getting the meaning behind her words. "I don't think my body will be up for more than one round tonight." She explained.

His eyes triggered recognition and he gave a slight nod as he stood up to his full height. He licked his lips and made a move towards her, but stopped and turned back towards his pile of clothes instead.

"What're you doing?" Layla whispered as he dug around in different shirts and pants. He said nothing, only turned back around as held something in his hand. She couldn't quite make out what the item was, but as soon as the moon light caught the foil packet, she knew. A condom. A very welcome sight. She released a breath and huffed out a laugh as he made his way back over to her.

"Let me." She insisted seductively as she took the packet from his fingers and tore it open. She sat up and waited as he walked in between her legs so she was level with his dick. She grasped him with one hand and rolled the condom on with the other.

"Shit…" He drawled as his head fell back and his eyes closed in arousal. Layla smirked and leaned forward to place a kiss near his belly button. The action caused him to look down and meet her eyes.

"How'd you want me?" She purred softly. His cock twitched at her words as she waited for his answer.

"On your back." He ordered. Layla moved her body so that she lay at the head of the bed and watched as Daryl followed her, laying his body over hers. The heat coming off of him was scorching and it felt amazing. Their lips met in a series of hungry kisses as tongues and teeth clashed. She could taste herself on him and the thought of what he'd been doing with his mouth only moments ago made her moan. She felt him against her thigh and she arched into his body to make contact. His hand immediately came down forcefully on her hip to stop her movements.

"Ya fuckin' impatient, aren't ya?" He grumbled as his teeth bit down on one of her nipples. The pain melted into pleasure and had her whimper turning into a moan.

"I've been forced into celibacy for the last two years, so yeah Dixon…I'm a little fucking impatient." Layla bit back as she pushed up again. A deep chuckle flew from his lips as his hand moved from her hip to grasp himself and line up with her entrance. Layla's legs immediately locked around his waist; drawing him closer to the place she wanted him the most.

"Ya ready?" He asked softly. The question and tone caught her off guard, but she locked eyes with him and nodded. He entered slowly and Layla held her breath as he filled her up. "Fuck…ya feel good." He breathed out as he held himself still. "Ya alright?" He asked. Layla nodded as the discomfort started to disappear and the lust came back to the forefront of her brain. She could feel him struggling not to move, throbbing inside her. She unintentionally clenched herself around him and his head immediately fell to her shoulder.

"Damn…don't do that. It'll be over 'fore we even start." He chastised roughly. Layla ignored him and wriggled below him.

"Move." She whispered breathily. His body did as she demanded and he pulled out slowly and back in again. Her hands grasped at his back, ignoring the scars she knew to be there, as he continued to thrust at a torturous rate.

"Faster, harder, something." She mumbled nearly incoherently as she thrust her hips up to his. It felt so good. Almost too good. Her brain was having trouble processing all the pleasure and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. It was nearly overwhelming, but she definitely did not want it to stop.

Daryl said nothing in response to her words, but she felt him thrust into her much harder than he had been. The force of his hips against hers made her eyes squeeze shut and she never wanted to be louder than she did at that moment. Moans and whimpers died on her lips as he seated himself deeply inside her, filling her up completely.

"Again." She demanded breathlessly and he complied silently. Another rough thrust of his hips had her biting her lip and digging her nails into the flesh of his back. His mouth was back on her breasts and he seemed to quickly figure out what kind of mood she was in because he started sucking on her nipple with as much fervor as a newborn. The roughness of his hips and mouth brought the tingling sensation back and she could feel herself sporadically clenching around him. She didn't have to ask him again to move his hips and on the third deep thrust she came with an intensity she hadn't known existed.

Layla didn't stop the moans that flooded past her lips and instead let her body ride out wave after wave of pleasure that washed over her. Her body arched at a nearly impossible angle as she kept Daryl locked inside her legs. She held onto him, not caring if she was breaking the skin, as white noise filled her ears. She could vaguely hear him mumbling what sounded like curses, but his voice was drowned out by her own moans and the fogginess that lingered. Her body rolled with spasms that felt like electric shocks until her limbs relaxed and her mind started to clear. Daryl had been still, allowing her to cling to him as she experienced the greatest orgasm of her goddamn life. Layla's vision adjusted as he looked down at her with a smirk and shifted his body over hers.

"Ya alright?" He scoffed down at her as she fought to calm her racing heart and lungs. She nodded, not trusting her voice. "Can I get mine or did I kill ya?" He asked with humor that Layla wasn't accustomed to hearing from Daryl. She laughed breathlessly and smoothed her hands along his biceps.

"Gonna take more than that to kill me." She quipped and he smirked in response. He pulled out of her and Layla felt the loss immediately. She stared at him questioningly as he shifted off the bed.

"Switch positions."He gruffly ordered. She didn't hesitate. Layla moved so Daryl could lie back on the bed and she could straddle his waist. She bit her lip as she situated herself above him. She didn't immediately take him inside her and instead positioned herself just below his hardness so he'd be able to see what she was doing.

Layla's body still felt boneless, but at seeing Daryl so hard she was beginning to get a second wind. She grasped him in her hand and moved her palm slowly over him. His breathing picked up and his hands tightened on her thighs. She shifted slightly and allowed him to rub against her opening. She rotated her hips above him so that he was coated with her juices even more. His tip hit a particularly sensitive spot and she whimpered and pulled away.

"Ya hurt?" He asked lowly. Layla could tell it was taking all of him to force the words out, but she continued to rub her hand over him as she shook her head in response.

"Sensitive." She replied and he grunted in acknowledgment. She bent over him, letting her hair form a curtain around them and let her tongue dart out to lick around his pressed lips.

"Relax." She softly commanded. His eyes, dark with hunger, opened and she felt his body loosen up slightly. She smiled and moved down his body, licking and biting at the hard planes of his chest and stomach. Her nails dragged along his abdomen and he bucked his hips and hissed in response. She met his eyes as she sat up and aligned himself with her opening.

"Ready?" She asked with an arch of her eyebrow. His hands dug into her thighs and ass as she teased him.

"Fuck yes!" He cursed and Layla took that as her cue. She sunk herself onto him, savoring the feel of him inside her again. She could tell her body was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, but she pushed ahead and encased him fully inside her.

She was rewarded with a low groan as she slowly started to move her hips. She kept him inside her as she rode him unhurriedly. His jaw was clenched tight and his stomach muscles were tensed as she placed her hands on his chest. His own hands were now fully on her ass, aiding her movements. She leaned forward again and attached her lips to his neck. She could feel his hips thrusting up to meet hers and soon after his arm wrapped around her, trapping her against his body, as he began pounding into her. Layla gave out a startled yelp at the change of pace and fisted her hands in his hair.

The only sound was their bodies slapping together and Layla could feel her body protesting the oncoming climax. She still felt too sensitive, but she ignored it and focused on Daryl. She clenched her muscles around him and he groaned into her shoulder as his pace increased.

"Shit, I'm gonna come." He breathed out as his grip on Layla tightened. She bit his ear lobe and not a second later she felt his entire body seize up beneath her. His grip was hard as he thrust and emptied himself into the latex inside her. At feeling Daryl's release, Layla had another small orgasm and attached her lips to his to swallow the moans. She could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest as both she and Daryl loosened their grips on each other and came down from their highs.

She felt utterly lethargic as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his own heart rate struggle to slow. She could feel him soften inside her and she found herself already missing him filling her. She was dick whipped for sure now.

"Holy shit…" She breathed out. "I think I'm gonna be sore for awhile." She added as she laughed and met his eyes. They were hooded with exhaustion, but he smirked and slapped her ass.

"Me too. Not as young as I used to be." He grumbled as they repositioned themselves so that she lay next to him. She could feel her eyes becoming heavy and she knew if she didn't move Daryl would end up with a bed buddy for the night.

"I better get back down to my cell." She went to crawl out of the tiny bunk when his hand and voice stopped her.

"Just stay…I'll wake ya 'fore anyone notices." Layla smiled appreciatively and made herself comfortable among the blanket and pillows. She closed her eyes, but she felt the bed move with shifted weight. She opened them to see Daryl taking off the condom and rifling through discarded clothes.

"What're you doing?" She asked lazily. He didn't turn around, but found his pants and set about putting them on.

"Gotta get rid of this…" He held up the used condom in one hand as he got his pants up with the other. "And gonna do a quick walk around." He finished as he threw on his shirt and shoved his bare feet into his boots. Layla nodded sleepily, not really caring where he was going.

"Get some sleep. I'll be by later." He stated as he moved towards the curtain covering the cell opening.

"Daryl…" She called out softly. He stopped and turned as he waited for her to say something. "Are we best friends now?"

Now that the adrenaline of arousal was gone, the combination of booze and exhaustion hit her like a brick wall. She knew she sounded silly. And she knew Daryl would probably growl something at her or ignore her, but she wanted to know if her plan had worked. Were they closer now? Or were they going to act as if nothing ever happened?

She could see him hesitate slightly before a small smirk graced his lips and words flowed past them. "The best." He affirmed and left her in his bed. Layla smiled and felt sleep take her.

* * *

It was nearly a week after Layla and Daryl had slept together. She'd been afraid of the fallout from their drunken tryst, but there hadn't been any. They hadn't talked about it, both wanting to keep it a secret, but their dynamic had changed slightly. It was…pleasant. They were friends now…better friends. There wasn't any more trepidation or nerves when they spoke with each other. There was a level of comfort that hadn't been there before and it was refreshing. Others took notice of their altered relationship, but no one commented on it. Layla was thankful for that.

She'd been taking inventory of their food supply when Daryl approached her. It wasn't an usual occurrence, but it was a welcome one. Layla smiled in acknowledgment, but kept going about her task.

"Hey." He greeted somewhat shyly. Layla noticed, but didn't call him out on it.

"Hey you." She threw back, hoping to ease his sudden shyness. She was checking cans on the table laid out before her when his voice caught her attention.

"Got somethin' for ya."

Layla stopped what she was doing and smiled as she moved from around the table to meet him on the other side. "Something for me?" She asked excitedly. She brushed her hands off on her jeans and immediately held them out in front of her. "Gimme gimme…" She beamed.

"Ya always this impatient?" He asked gruffly as he started to pull something from his pants pocket. Layla laughed and bit her lip.

"I've been told that a time or two. Just last week in fact." She made it a point to lock eyes with him when she said that and was rewarded with a scoff and a faint blush appearing on his neck.

"Here." He held something out to her and she opened her palm to catch her surprise gift. Layla looked down and noticed it was two bracelets made out of leather binding and beads. They looked like those homemade bracelets kids used to make. Layla turned the multicolored bracelets over and could see that there were lettered beads that spelled out a word on each. '_Best'_ was on one and the other read '_Friends'_.

Layla smiled widely and laughed as she clutched the bracelets in her hand. "You got these for me?" She asked through laughter. Daryl only shrugged in response.

"Was nothin'. Saw 'em on a run." He explained as casually as he could, though Layla could tell he was still nervous about presenting her with a gift.

"Their great Daryl. I love them." She affirmed. He nodded and went to walk away, but she caught his arm to stop him.

"This one's for you." She shoved one of the bracelets into his hand. He looked down at it puzzled, but then smirked as he noted which one she'd given him. '_Best'_ it read in block lettering.

"We're BFF's now." She stated proudly as she placed hers in her jean pocket. He scoffed and mirrored her actions as he shoved his own into his pocket.

"Uh-huh..." She heard him say as he made his way back out into the prison yard. Yep, she and Daryl Dixon were the best "fucking" friends.


End file.
